Everything about IOU
by Sanashiya
Summary: Post Reichenbach. John est censé faire son deuil de Sherlock, mais en naviguant sur Internet, il découvre un forum dédié aux irréductibles fans de Sherlock Holmes, ceux qui n'ont jamais cru à son imposture. Intrigué et ému, il décide de s'inscrire, pour partager incognito ses sentiments avec des fidèles de Sherlock...
1. Can't let IOU go

Salut tout le monde. Me voici avec une petite fic Sherlock (faut bien évacuer la frustration de la fangirl...), qui j'espère vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, la compagnie, appartiennent à Conan Doyle, et le contexte appartient aux Moftiss, nos maîtres à penser en matière de sadisme.  
Rating : Entre K+ et T, dirais-je.  
Résumé : Post Reichenbach. John est censé faire son deuil de Sherlock, mais en navigant sur Internet, il découvre un forum dédié aux irréductibles fans de Sherlock Holmes, ceux qui n'ont jamais cru à son imposture. Intrigué et ému, il décide de s'inscrire, pour partager incognito ses sentiments avec des fidèles de Sherlock...  
Note : Spoilers des **deux premières saisons** et **d'évènements à venir dans la troisième saison**.  
Note 2 : c'est ma première _réelle_ fic Sherlock. Il se peut donc que les personnages soient un peu OOC, je m'en excuse d'avance, promis, je fais de mon mieux.  
Note 3 : J'aime les geeks. J'adore écrire sur des geeks. Pardonnez-moi d'avance le nombre de conversations internet, sms ou autre qu'il y aura dans cette histoire.  
Note 4 : Je suis nulle pour les titres. Cette fic ne déroge pas à la règle. Mea culpa.

Voilà pour l'instant. Enjoy !

* * *

xXxXx

John avait toujours été un geek. Bon, enfin pas quand il était en Afghanistan, parce qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, mais quand il était rentré en Angleterre et qu'Ella lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il tienne un blog, même si ça ne l'avait pas emballé au début, il s'était vite laissé prendre au jeu. Le blog avait bien marché, le temps qu'il avait duré, mais après la mort de Sherlock, il l'avait laissé tomber, après un ultime post : "C'était mon meilleur ami, et j'aurai toujours foi en lui."

Ce message était à plusieurs fins ; la première, faire comprendre aux lecteurs du blog que Sherlock n'était pas un imposteur. Bien sûr, s'ils avaient réussi à se laisser berner par Moriarty à la base, John voyait mal comment ils auraient pu se laisser convaincre en une phrase, mais on ne savait jamais. La deuxième, au cas où Sherlock serait encore vivant – si jamais il passait sur ce blog, il verrait que son ami le plus proche croyait toujours en lui, et que ses paroles, sur le toit, n'y avaient rien changé.

Bref. Peu lui importait qu'il y ait encore des lecteurs pour recevoir son témoignage de foi, et Sherlock, de là où il était, devait avoir certaines difficultés à en prendre connaissance. Le plus important, dans tout ça, le vrai but de l'opération, la troisième finalité, c'était que ça l'avait légèrement soulagé de publier ce billet.

Depuis, il était retourné voir Ella, sa psychologue. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas réellement à soulager la douleur qui se logeait dans sa poitrine, mais John savait que sans elle, ce serait probablement encore pire.

Et il se retrouvait là à nouveau, comme presque toutes les semaines, assis sur ce fauteuil, l'air hagard et le regard perdu dans le vide. Ella était compréhensive, elle n'essayait pas de le brusquer. Il se passa plusieurs séances avant qu'elle ne demande :

- Et le blog ?

John leva les yeux vers elle, sa première véritable réaction depuis qu'il s'était installé.

- Quoi, le blog ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

- Vous l'avez arrêté ?

Cette fois, un élan de colère courut dans ses veines. Comme si c'était possible de continuer quand la source d'inspiration s'était tarie ! C'était un blog sur Sherlock, pour Sherlock. Et Sherlock ayant disparu, le blog n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

- Évidemment que je l'ai arrêté. Je n'avais plus rien à dire.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, il la regarda comme si elle lui avait caché un déficit mental depuis tout ce temps – ou alors, était-il devenu plus intelligent au contact de Sherlock ? Non, ça ne risquait pas. Il se résolut donc à lui expliquer en mots, comme à une enfant de cinq ans.

- Parce que c'était un blog sur Sherlock, pour Sherlock, et Sherlock ayant disparu, le blog n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'était pas un blog pour Sherlock, ou sur Sherlock. Je vous avais demandé d'écrire afin de vous aider à vous libérer de votre stress et de votre traumatisme. Sherlock y a eu une place prépondérante parce que vous avez vécu toutes ces histoires avec lui, mais le blog n'était pas pour lui.

- Eh bien, il l'est devenu ! s'irrita John.

Ella ne répondit pas – elle ne voulait pas pousser son client dans ses retranchements. Le but, ce n'était pas de l'exaspérer. Elle le fixa, simplement, et John lui rendit son regard. Malgré ce qu'avait pu en dire Sherlock, il n'était pas idiot. Il voyait bien cette lueur dans son regard.

- Vous voulez me faire écrire à nouveau, constata-t-il avec calme.

- Je pense que ça pourrait vous aider, John.

- Moi, je ne crois pas. Pour moi, écrire est devenu synonyme de "écrire sur Sherlock". Et je crois que je ne pourrais pas…

Il s'interrompit, sa voix se cassant sur le dernier mot.

- Je ne peux plus écrire. Sherlock n'est plus là, je ne peux plus écrire.

- Et si vous écriviez sur autre chose ? demanda la jeune femme avec douceur.

- Sur quoi ? Je n'ai envie d'écrire sur rien d'autre.

Écrire sur Sherlock, c'était piquant, c'était exaltant. Relater les histoires qu'ils avaient vécu, prendre du recul, savoir que des gens les lisaient et prenaient la peine de commenter, ça, c'était bien. Mais si ce n'était pas sur Sherlock, ça n'avait pas d'intérêt. Ce n'était pas piquant, ce n'était pas exaltant. C'était ennuyeux, et John détestait cet ennui-là autant que Sherlock le détestait, de son vivant. Pas au point de tirer des balles dans les murs, mais pas loin.

- Et les forums ?

- Comment ça, les forums ?

John ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Vous savez, je ne vous demande pas d'écrire forcément quelque chose avec un début et une fin, comme vous le faisiez pour les aventures de votre ami. Le vrai but de l'écriture, c'est surtout de pouvoir vous libérer de ces sentiments oppressants, de cette tristesse. Peu m'importe, à moi, que vous écriviez sur un blog ou que vous écriviez sur un forum, ou sur Facebook, ou sur Twitter, du moment que ce que vous écrivez parvient à vous soulager un peu.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me soulager là-dedans.

Soit, il était buté, mais Ella, toute compétente et agréable qu'elle était, avait parfois des méthodes dont il doutait hautement.

- Vous, vous ne le voyez pas, mais moi, je pense que ça pourrait vous aider. Vous voudrez bien essayer, au moins ?

John haussa les épaules.

- Soit. Si vous voulez. J'essaierai.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Ella, et la séance en resta là pour cette fois-ci.

xXxXx

Lorsqu'il s'installa devant son ordi, John eut une étrange sensation de déjà-vu – qui, si elle datait de plusieurs années, était toujours aussi vivace qu'autrefois. La sensation du "je n'ai rien à écrire. Rien ne m'arrive".

Son blog n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis la souris, et ça devait déjà remonter à deux ans. Le compteur était toujours bloqué sur 1895 (il ne l'avait jamais réparé), les commentaires de son dernier article étaient toujours désactivés, et le message d'_Anonymous_ (aka Jim Moriarty) leur disait toujours combien il était désolé d'avoir hacké leur blog et pénétré dans leur appartement. Eh bien, de là où il était, maintenant, il n'avait plus lieu d'être désolé, pas vrai ? Ce qui n'empêchait pas John de ressentir une haine sans nom à la simple vue de l'inutile message. Tout était de sa faute. Et tout le monde l'avait cru. Après tant de temps, John ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment les gens avaient pu donner foi à ce tissu de mensonges. Il suffisait qu'un inconnu arrive sur le devant de la scène avec un piège un peu trop bien ficelé, et tout le monde se mettait à lui manger dans la main. Comme si des années à suivre les aventures de Sherlock sur ce blog n'avaient pas compté.

Dieu que c'était douloureux de naviguer à nouveau sur ces pages… Tous les commentaires étaient encore là, et avec eux, ceux de Sherlock, évidemment. Des commentaires qu'il avait écrits de ses propres doigts, reliés à un corps bien vivant. Des commentaires qui se muaient en conversation sur "et si on allait manger, il est midi", alors qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Tellement de souvenirs…

John sentit sa respiration s'altérer, syndrome typique de la montée de sanglots, et il bloqua son souffle pour ne pas se laisser aller. Deux minuscules larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, mais il réussit à les maintenir sous contrôle. En revanche, la douleur qui martelait son cœur ne semblait pas près de disparaître, elle. Tout ce temps, et elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce… John ne s'attendait plus vraiment à la voir partir.

Il était en train de parcourir l'article qu'il avait posté sur The Great Game, ainsi qu'il avait appelé cette histoire – Jim Moriarty qui envoyait des énigmes à Sherlock, qui devait les résoudre en un temps imparti. Quant à la conclusion du "jeu", la pénombre de la piscine, les reflets bleutés, les clapotis de l'eau, les pas de Sherlock qui résonnaient, les bombes cachées sous son manteau, la voix de Moriarty, John avait l'impression qu'aucun de ces détails ne s'effacerait jamais de son cerveau. Il aurait presque pu réciter ce qu'ils avaient dit ce soir-là. _You can talk, Johnny boy. _Sa voix… Celle d'un psychopathe. _Sorry boys ! I am soooo changeable !_ Juste alors qu'ils avaient cru être sauvés. Et puis, _Stayin' Alive_ qui résonnait dans le silence. C'était la musique qui leur avait sauvé la vie, mais depuis, John n'avait plus jamais été capable de réécouter les Bee Gees de la même façon.

Et puis quelque chose attira son attention. Un message, posté juste après celui de son ex-petite amie Sarah (god, il n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis si longtemps!). Et dire qu'il croyait avoir désactivé les commentaires… En réalité, il l'avait juste fait sur son dernier message. Mais n'importe qui était capable d'aller mettre son grain de sel sur les autres posts. C'était juste, qu'en général… les gens ne le faisaient pas. Le blog était tombé dans l'oubli, tout comme Sherlock, tout comme John. Tout comme Moriarty.

Sauf pour la personne qui avait posté ce dernier commentaire. Il datait de mars, plus de trois mois plus tôt, et n'avait rien de vraiment particulier, à part qu'il lui était personnellement destiné.

_Toujours en vie ? 16th March 16:13._

John fixa le message pendant quelques instants. Cette tournure de phrase… S'agissait-il de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Qui d'autre pourrait bien avoir envie de savoir s'il était encore en vie ? Mais toutes ses connaissances avaient tourné le dos à Sherlock, hormis Mrs Hudson et quelques fidèles _très très _fidèles – qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Ou bien il s'agissait d'un inconnu, qui se contentait de réagir aux dernières phrases du post :

_Ce fut à ce moment-là que le téléphone de Moriarty sonna. Il prit l'appel et rappela ses snipers. Il nous laissait vivre. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sortit que je fus enfin capable de respirer. _

_Et c'est comme ça que Sherlock Holmes et moi avons survécu un jour de plus._

C'était ce qu'il avait écrit, exactement. Il y avait donc quelqu'un, quelque part sur la toile, qui se préoccupait de le savoir en vie...

_Sh…_

Il rejeta aussitôt le nom qui lui vint en tête. Ce n'était pas "Sh" et ça ne serait plus jamais "Sh". Mais, "Sh" ou pas, contre toute attente, l'idée de savoir que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, un inconnu, un pseudonyme sur une page web, se souciait qu'il soit en vie, remonta légèrement le moral de John ; et il eut envie de le remercier. Plus personne ne lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles depuis bien trop longtemps.

_Oui, toujours en vie. Merci d'avoir demandé._ _13th June 20:33._

Il posta le message et alla vérifier les autres articles, par acquis de conscience, mais l'inconnu n'avait posté que sur celui-là.

Mais entre-temps, une nouvelle idée était née dans la tête de John. Cet inconnu était peut-être un cas isolé, mais s'il demandait des nouvelles, c'était peut-être qu'il n'avait pas cru à la rumeur de l'imposture de Sherlock. (Ou peut-être qu'il était juste curieux, mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait John.) Jusqu'à présent, depuis qu'il avait stoppé son blog, il s'était plutôt tenu à l'écart d'Internet, mais peut-être qu'il y avait des gens, sur la toile, d'autres que lui, qui croyaient aussi en Sherlock ?

Ça valait le coup de chercher. John avait toujours détesté voir le nom de Sherlock traîné dans la boue… Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres fidèles, là, cachés derrière des pseudonymes. S'ils existaient, John aurait bien voulu les connaître – lui, la solitude ne le protégeait pas, pas comme Sherlock. Au contraire, même. La solitude le tuait.

Dans la barre du moteur de recherche, il commença par une recherche banale, _Sherlock Holmes._ Et, bien évidemment, les premiers résultats à apparaître furent sans surprise des articles de journaux relatant le suicide du faux Sherlock, son imposture et toutes ses manipulations. John préféra ne pas lire – il se sentait déjà d'humeur à balancer son mug de thé par terre. Il fallait qu'il essaie d'être plus précis dans ses mots-clés.

_Sherlock Holmes n'est pas un imposteur._ C'était peut-être un peu long, mais John réalisa bien vite que ce n'était pas la longueur le problème. C'était plutôt que le moteur de recherche ne prenait pas en compte les petits mots entre les mots-clés. Par conséquent, rechercher _Sherlock Holmes n'est pas un imposteur _ou bien _Sherlock Holmes imposteur,_ ça revenait au même. Ce qui faisait qu'il y avait toujours autant d'articles insultants sur son ami.

Il fallait revenir aux bases._ Sherlock Holmes vrai._ Mais là, il tombait sur "Sherlock Holmes n'est pas vrai", et on était repartis pour un tour. Cette fois, le mug évita de peu le plancher.

_Sherlock Holmes fans._ S'il ne trouvait rien avec ça, il arrêterait les frais avant de devoir se racheter une tasse… Mais cette fois, les résultats furent (légèrement) plus satisfaisants. Dans l'ensemble, il s'agissait de vieux commentaires sur des blogs ou des forums qui clamaient "je suis fan de Sherlock Holmes!", mais il finit par dénicher, en sautant de lien en lien, un forum à l'air pitoyable, dont le titre, assez peu éloquent, était _SH Fans. _En dessous de la bannière, un petit texte explicatif : _Fans de Sherlock Holmes, dans la vie, dans la mort, dans l'imposture._

Ça, ça annonçait quelque chose de plus concret. John fixa la page d'accueil quelques temps, sans oser cliquer nulle part, le cœur battant, puis décida de se refaire un thé avant de l'explorer, pour se donner le temps d'y réfléchir.

Un forum, donc. Tenu par des fans de Sherlock Holmes. Dans la vie, dans la mort, et dans l'imposture : donc, des fans quoi qu'il arrive. Des fidèles. Exactement le genre de personne que John recherchait.

Mais quand il y réfléchissait, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Sa vision de la fidélité n'était peut-être pas la même que celle de ses inconnus… Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait des gens qui soutenaient la version de Sherlock, c'était dommage de se rendre compte l'instant d'après qu'il ne s'agissait que d'imbéciles.

Oui, il était méfiant. Mais il avait appris à l'être, même quand il s'agissait de choses insignifiantes. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il décida finalement d'attendre un peu avant d'explorer le forum. Il le classa sagement dans sa barre personnelle, et alla se coucher, avec encore plus de mal que d'habitude à trouver le sommeil.

xXxXx

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et John n'avait toujours pas regardé le forum. Qui commençait à devenir _Le_ _Forum_ dans sa tête. Cette minuscule plateforme prenait des allures de saint des saints à mesure qu'il y repensait, et il osait de moins en moins aller y jeter un œil. Peur d'être déçu. L'idée de savoir que Sherlock continuait à avoir des fans avait un peu allégé sa souffrance, et il ne voulait pas que cette nouvelle thérapie disparaisse si rapidement. Quand ça ne ferait plus effet, alors, il aviserait…

Pour l'instant, il avait rendez-vous avec Ella. La pluie tapait au carreau, et ça faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il était assis sans dire un mot, à réfléchir. La psychologue respectait son silence, mais lorsqu'il s'éternisa un peu trop, elle décida d'y mettre son grain de sel.

- Alors, John, vous avez écrit ?

God, combien de fois avait-elle dit cette phrase depuis qu'il la connaissait ? John répondit à sa question par une autre question.

- Vous aimez lire, Ella ?

Il lut la surprise dans les yeux chocolat, et l'encouragea à continuer d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Eh bien… Oui, j'imagine. Comme beaucoup de gens.

- C'est pour ça que vous voulez toujours tout résoudre par l'écriture ? Ne le prenez pas mal, c'est juste que ça m'intrigue.

- Je ne cherche pas à toujours tout résoudre par l'écriture. C'est simplement que dans votre cas, je pense que ça pourrait vous aider. Du nouveau ?

Elle avait réussi à retourner à nouveau la conversation à son avantage, à reprendre les rênes. Joli. Elle n'était pas psychologue pour rien. John eut un petit sourire.

- Non, pas grand-chose. Sauf si vous considérez que sept mots, ça compte.

- Tout dépend de ce qu'il y a dans ces sept mots, répondit Ella. S'ils avaient de la valeur à vos yeux ou non. Ils en avaient ?

- Les miens ? Non… Enfin, si. Un peu. Mais moins que les siens.

- Les siens ? Vous avez parlé avec quelqu'un ?

- On ne peut pas dire qu'on ait parlé. Cette personne m'a posé une question, et j'ai répondu. Fin de l'histoire.

C'était comme s'il s'était retenu toute la semaine d'en parler. À présent, Ella l'écoutait, l'air réellement intéressée, et il avait envie de lui raconter. Elle était devenue la seule personne au monde à qui il pouvait tout dire, la seule capable de l'aider. Ça aurait été dommage de refuser son aide.

- C'était une question importante pour vous ?

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel John s'interrogea sérieusement sur la réponse, et finalement, il répondit à mi-voix :

- Oui. C'était important. Un inconnu a demandé de mes nouvelles. Ça n'était plus arrivé depuis… J'ai perdu le compte. Et ça m'a fait plaisir. Que quelqu'un se soucie encore de moi, je veux dire… Ça m'a… Ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Vous savez qui était cette personne ?

- Aucune idée. Un pseudonyme sur mon blog. Un inconnu. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'existe encore, pour cette personne. Quelqu'un, là-bas, ne m'a pas oublié... Et n'a pas oublié Sherlock.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que cette personne n'a pas oublié Sherlock ? C'est à vous qu'elle a demandé des nouvelles, non ?

- Oui… Mais je ne suis… Je _n'étais_ qu'un passeur. Un moyen de faire vivre Sherlock sur internet. En demandant de mes nouvelles, le message que m'envoie cette personne, c'est : "je n'ai pas oublié Sherlock". Du moins… c'est comme ça que je le vois.

Ella resta silencieux, un instant, et John se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Est-ce qu'elle le trouvait stupide ?

- John, peut-être que la personne vous a envoyé ce message en pensant à vous, non ? Vous n'êtes pas indissociable de Sherlock Holmes. Vous êtes vous.

L'idée sembla incongrue, un instant. Il était lui ? Sans Sherlock Holmes ? Quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui et pas à Sherlock ? Non, c'était stupide. Sherlock avait été le soleil, et il avait été la petite luciole phosphorescente qui s'éclairait à sa chaleur. Le soleil s'était éteint depuis longtemps, et la luciole s'était éteinte avec lui. Elle était posée dans le noir sur une table de nuit et plus personne n'y prêtait attention. Un simple jouet, amusant à l'époque, mais maintenant désuet, tombé dans la solitude et l'ennui.

Il secoua la tête.

- Le "moi" que j'étais, Sherlock le rendait intéressant.

C'était en ça que leur amitié était si particulière. Sherlock était le côté lumière, et lui il restait dans l'ombre, mais ils se complétaient à merveille. Il avait redécouvert une raison de vivre parce que Sherlock avait eu besoin de lui, et il avait eu besoin de Sherlock pour continuer à vivre. Quelque part, quand il était entré dans ce laboratoire de l'hôpital St Bartholomew, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il parviendrait à un tel degré de fusion avec l'homme qui, en empruntant son portable, avait réussi à savoir presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui.

Sauf qu'ils avaient été deux moitiés, et maintenant, une des deux moitiés avait disparu ; et le déséquilibre que ça entraînait était trop important. Voilà – il était déséquilibré.

Comme si elle savait ce à quoi il était en train de penser, Ella dit :

- Vous pensez que vous ne trouverez plus jamais quelqu'un comme Sherlock, John ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, l'air désabusé. Ça allait sans dire. Personne ne pourrait jamais être "comme Sherlock". Lui, il était banal, mais Sherlock, il était extraordinaire, à tous points de vue.

- Je ne cherche pas. Il n'existe personne comme Sherlock.

- Du point de vue de la personnalité, peut-être. Mais qui vous dit qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un, dans ce monde, qui pourrait compter autant que lui, à l'avenir ?

Ça paraissait impossible…

- Pas forcément quelqu'un pour le remplacer, reprit Ella, mais quelqu'un pour prendre sa suite. C'est possible, vous savez. Comme quelqu'un qui aurait divorcé et qui se remarierait.

- On n'était pas en couple, grinça John, les dents serrées.

- Ce n'est qu'un exemple. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est temps que vous alliez de l'avant, John. Vous restez bloqué dans ce passé comme si vous attendiez quelque chose. Il est temps d'avancer, et de trouver de nouveaux centres d'intérêt. De trouver des gens qui prendront soin de vous, et aux yeux de qui vous serez aussi important que vous ne l'avez été aux yeux de Sherlock Holmes.

John tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, légèrement irrité. Elle pouvait parler ! Elle n'y connaissait rien… Elle ne savait pas la valeur de l'amitié qui avait existé entre eux, et elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de la perdre. Et surtout, de la voir partir en lambeaux sous ses yeux.

Dieux du ciel, pourquoi, pourquoi Sherlock s'était-il suicidé ?

xXxXx

* * *

Et voilà, mes pains à la crème.

C'est une fic à chapitres, j'en ai déjà écrit quelques-uns mais elle n'est pas terminée, donc si vous aimez bien ce premier chapitre et que vous désirez les suivants, vous pouvez me le signaler, ça me fera plaisir. Vous pouvez me mettre des coups de pied aux fesses pour que j'écrive les autres, c'est une technique qui marche fort bien chez moi...

Sur ce, je vous embrasse et je vous dis (peut-être?) au prochain !


	2. With or without IOU

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai reçu mes tee-shirts Sherlock, le nom du nouvel ennemi juré de Sherlock vient d'être révélé par l'équipe de tournage (Twitter, ma nouvelle religion), et je me sens d'extrêmement bonne humeur, je me suis donc dit que c'était une journée parfaite pour mettre en ligne le chapitre 2.

Avant tout, merci tout le monde, le premier chapitre a reçu un accueil génial, je suis super heureuse qu'il vous ait plu ! Espérons que ce soit le cas avec la suite aussi.

Petits anonychous, je vous ràr ici vite fait ! Enregistrés, je vous envoie des bisous une nouvelle fois.

**Jujuouat** : La voici la voilà ! /o/  
**Guest** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir :D  
**Mazume** : j'essaierai de réduire l'attente le plus possible, dans la mesure de mes moyens. Mais comme je pars presque tout le mois d'août, je crains que ça n'aille pas génialement vite quand même (surtout du point de vue écriture...). Mais je vais faire de mon mieux, promis !  
**Liseron** : Patience, patience, toute information vient à point à qui sait attendre !

**Note 1** : J'aime pas le titre, il se peut qu'il vienne à changer dans les jours à venir. Ne soyez pas surpris. Je suis toujours nulle avec les titres. En plus, celui-ci nous vient d'une chanson de Superbus, et chaque alerte me la remet en tête alors qu'au fond je ne l'aime pas tant que ça, ce qui est très désagréable, je vous prie de me croire. J'aurais dû y réfléchir plus sérieusement, mais, je suis nulle en titres, je vous l'avais déjà dit ? Bon.  
Edit : Ça y est, je l'ai changé !

**Note 2** : A présent, bonne lecture !

* * *

xXxXx

L'ordinateur le narguait. Il était posé sur la table du salon, et John l'observait du coin de l'œil, indécis. Cette séance avec la psy, qui était censée l'apaiser, avait réveillé son irritation. Ella lui avait demandé d'oublier Sherlock, ni plus ni moins – et ça, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Aussi, un peu par défi, s'installa-t-il à la table, et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il ne voulait pas oublier Sherlock ; quel meilleur moyen pour ça que de parler avec des fidèles, des fans ? Il était temps d'aller sur le Forum. Enfin.

Mais d'abord, un détour par le blog, par curiosité ; étonné de constater que le posteur inconnu avait mis un nouveau commentaire après le sien, sur l'article The Great Game.

_Merci d'avoir répondu. 14th June 02:17._

Il avait été rapide. John avait mis trois mois à découvrir son message, mais lui, il avait mis moins de six heures à y répondre. C'était… étonnant. Et plaisant. L'inconnu, qui qu'il puisse être, avait _réellement_ l'air de se soucier de lui, et pas juste en passant.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, poussa John à s'interroger sur son identité.

Il n'apprit pas grand-chose, car le pseudonyme, IOU, n'avait pas grand sens pour lui. Bien sûr, c'était peut-être inutile de chercher du sens à tous les pseudonymes, mais quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui, John aurait voulu en savoir un peu plus.

Il y avait plusieurs solutions : soit c'était un strict inconnu, un fan de Sherlock, bref, quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun rapport avec lui, en dehors du fait qu'il croyait (peut-être) en Sherlock. Soit c'était quelqu'un qui le connaissait personnellement et qui ne voulait pas révéler son identité pour prendre des nouvelles de lui. Peut-être une ex-copine, qui s'inquiétait de ce qu'il devenait après la mort de Sherlock et qui n'osait pas venir lui demander en face ? Possible, encore que peu probable. Sherlock avait mis tellement de bâtons dans les roues de ses relations amoureuses qu'il y aurait eu de quoi en alimenter une cheminée tout un hiver. John n'était pas certain qu'une seule de ses copines ait gardé un bon souvenir de l'ex-détective consultant.

Bref. Si ce n'était pas un inconnu, si ce n'était pas une ex-copine, c'était peut-être Sh…

Non. Ce n'était pas "Sh…". Point à la ligne.

Ah, l'espoir… Le grand mal de l'humanité. John avait assez donné.

Décidant que de toute façon, il n'en apprendrait pas bien plus sur l'identité d'IOU, et considérant que son dernier commentaire n'appelait pas vraiment de réponse, John décida de laisser tomber et de passer à l'autre versant du problème Sherlock : le forum.

Cette fois, il allait y entrer. Pour de bon. Avec une sorte d'anxiété logée dans son estomac, il cliqua sur le lien qu'il avait gardé en réserve dans sa barre personnelle, et la devanture sobre du forum apparut sur l'écran.

_SH FANS  
Fans de Sherlock Holmes, dans la vie, dans la mort, dans l'imposture._

Le forum n'était pas très grand. Et quand John fit dérouler la page pour en arriver aux statistiques, en bas, il vit qu'il n'y avait que quinze membres inscrits, et que zéro membres étaient en ligne. C'était encourageant…

Non, ne pas être déçu. Ne pas être déçu. John ne s'attendait pas à plus. Quinze membres, ça voulait dire quinze personnes qui continuaient à croire en Sherlock. Une seule lui aurait suffi, quinze, c'était le bonheur. Ne pas être déçu. Ce n'était plus la grande époque.

D'après les dates des derniers posts, le forum semblait légèrement prendre la poussière. Mais l'attention de John fut attirée par un détail d'ordre tout à fait différent : IOU était membre.

Il aurait pu complètement passer à côté, mais sur une colonne latérale, les derniers messages postés étaient mis à l'honneur avec leur date, et leur nom de leur posteur : IOU apparaissait dans la liste.

Intrigué, John cliqua dessus, pour atterrir sur le profil du membre, mais l'autre n'avait rempli aucun des champs demandés. Il n'avait même pas d'avatar. Il n'avait pas rempli d'âge, de centres d'intérêt, rien d'autre que son pseudonyme, ce qui était légèrement frustrant quand on voulait en savoir plus. John décida donc de passer à une autre tactique, dite du Stalker, et débusqua les messages déjà postés par l'énigmatique IOU.

Il y en avait peu, mais de toute façon, le forum entier comptait peu de messages. Dans un fil de discussion intitulé _Qui était réellement Sherlock Holmes?_, où plusieurs membres s'interrogeaient sur l'imposture du détective, IOU avait posté un message laconique : "_Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un imposteur. Fin de l'histoire._"

Au moins, sa position était désormais claire aux yeux de John : IOU était un pro-Sherlock. Tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas supporté l'hypocrisie de quelqu'un lui demandant des nouvelles tout en étant convaincu de l'imposture.

Ce point éclairci, John s'attarda sur les autres messages du forum. Il avait redouté d'y mettre les pieds, mais maintenant qu'il y était entré, il lui sembla qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais en sortir. Des gens, des inconnus, avaient posté des messages de soutien à Sherlock, à son entourage, et même à lui, sans même croire une seconde que ces messages allaient être lus, juste pour exprimer leur opinion. John sentit son cœur se serrer en les lisant.

_Tout le monde pense que Sherlock est un fake. Moi, je pense que les fakes, ce sont ceux qui ne croient pas en lui. [Edelweiss, 29th May, 23:14.] _

_Sherlock est mort. Le monde a perdu un grand Homme. [Canvas, 16th June, 21:48]_

Dieu qu'il était d'accord.

_Je me demande comment va John Watson. Il n'a plus mis son blog à jour depuis la Chute. [Lily H., 25th November 14:44]_

_En même temps, pas étonnant, vu que tout le monde est passé à l'ennemi. Ils ont tous cru à l'imposture de Sherlock. Moi, j'ai confiance en lui. [Canvas, 26th November 22h01]_

_Moi aussi. C'était un coup monté. Obviously. [Lied, 3rd December, 16h03]_

C'était encore mieux que ce que John avait imaginé. Les membres semblaient vraiment soutenir de tout leur cœur Sherlock – et, pris d'une impulsion, il eut envie de faire partie des leurs. De leur faire comprendre que leurs messages l'avaient touché, et de les remercier. Il se dépêcha de remplir le formulaire d'inscription, de valider le mail de confirmation, et dix minutes plus tard, _Afghanistan or Iraq ? _avait rejoint le forum. Son nom trônait en bas, à côté de la mention : _Dernier membre inscrit. _

D'abord, il envisagea d'écrire un message dans la catégorie _P__résentation_, comme c'était l'usage et comme l'avaient fait la plupart des membres – excepté IOU, qui avait zappé cette partie – ou bien d'écrire un petit message dans la discussion _Qui était réellement Sherlock Holmes _(il était prêt à donner moult détails sur à quel point Sherlock était vrai, parce que bon sang, des détails sur sa vie privée, il en avait à revendre), mais alors qu'il ouvrit la boîte de réponse, il changea brutalement d'avis. C'était trop tôt. Il n'était pas encore prêt à poster un message sur ce forum qui avait pris tant d'importance à ses yeux en une seule soirée. Il n'était pas prêt non plus à faire revivre avec tant d'intensité le souvenir de Sherlock. Les mots d'Ella lui revinrent en tête : il fallait qu'il fasse le deuil. Et quelque part, John était bien conscient que ce n'était pas en parlant avec des internautes, sur un forum dont le nom était _SH FANS_, qu'il allait faire son deuil.

Bon. Un peu de patience, ça ne le tuerait pas. Il décida de remettre à plus tard son message – comme ça, avantage supplémentaire, ça lui donnerait le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il allait mettre. Il ne voulait pas non plus que son identité soit trop évidente... Mais avec le pseudonyme qu'il avait choisi, les toutes premières paroles que Sherlock lui avait adressées, personne ne risquait de le reconnaître.

xXxXx

_"Hello, John Watson. Vous avez donc découvert l'existence de ce forum, caché sous des pages et des pages d'informations mensongères. Félicitations. IOU."_

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit le message privé qui s'était glissé dans sa boîte de réception sur le forum. Dieux du ciel ! IOU l'avait démasqué en à peine une nuit ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de poster un mot sur le forum. Comment l'autre avait-il appris son identité ? Il avait pourtant pris soin de la cacher sous un pseudonyme qui ne voulait rien dire, à part pour ceux qui étaient dans la pièce ce jour-là, à savoir lui, Sherlock, et Mike Stamford, qui les avait présentés. Il était très peu probable que Mike se souvienne de ce détail, et même si c'était le cas, John ne voyait pas pourquoi il passerait par une identité internet pour prendre de ses nouvelles quand il pouvait envoyer des sms. À lui, John répondait – Mike s'était montré loyal envers Sherlock. Alors oui, il ne répondait pas tout de suite et pas tout le temps, mais au moins, il répondait.

Pas lui, donc. Ou peu probable.

Et l'autre solution… Il ne voulait pas y penser. _Sherlock était mort._ Il avait beau être conscient de cette vérité, chaque nuit, il espérait de tout son être que ce n'était qu'un tour de magie supplémentaire.

Mais même Sherlock avait ses limites.

Alors si ce n'était pas Mike, si ce n'était pas Sherlock, qui était-ce ?

Bref. Pour l'instant, la réponse.

_Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?_

Il envoya les mots tels quels, sans autre fioriture, et quand le message fut expédié, il se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que ses doigts en tremblaient d'anticipation. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti une telle sensation qu'il la mit, le temps d'un instant, sur le compte des deux cafés qu'il venait de boire pour se réveiller – mais non. C'était différent.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre la réponse. Il était sept heures trente du matin, et IOU dormait peut-être encore, ou peut-être qu'il était occupé – il ne pouvait pas passer sa journée assis devant l'ordinateur à attendre. Il avait du travail.

Lorsque Sherlock était mort, ça avait été dur de retrouver un travail. Il aurait bien tenté de faire détective consultant à son tour, pour transmettre l'héritage de son ex-colocataire, mais… quel héritage ? Autant l'avouer franchement, il était nul. _Comme toujours, tu vois, mais tu n'observes pas !_ comme aimait à dire son ami. C'était bien beau de vouloir prendre sa suite, mais il n'en avait pas les capacités. Mieux valait se cantonner à ce qu'il savait faire. De toute façon, la trahison des gens de Scotland Yard l'avait tellement refroidi qu'il aurait changé de trottoir s'il les avait croisés dans la rue – et ils risquaient bien de se croiser s'il se mettait à enquêter sur des affaires policières. Lestrade lui avait bien envoyé un ou deux messages, mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Il ne les avait même pas lus. John avait conscience que tout ne dépendait pas entièrement de lui, mais la conclusion était la même : il avait perdu Sherlock. Et tous ceux qui y avaient pris part étaient des traîtres.

Il avait donc cherché du travail ailleurs, mais il avait fallu plusieurs mois avant que l'affaire ne se tasse, et que sa pseudo-célébrité s'évanouisse avec. Toutefois, heureusement pour lui, son nom était plus passe-partout que celui de Sherlock. Des John Watson, ça se trouvait à tous les coins de rue. Il suffisait qu'on oublie son visage, et le tour était joué.

Il avait finalement réussi à trouver un travail de médecin remplaçant à temps partiel, assez conséquent cependant pour lui assurer de quoi subsister, en attendant de trouver quelque chose de plus permanent.

Son travail l'intéressait moyennement – disons qu'après avoir vécu pendant plusieurs années avec Sherlock Holmes, quand on revenait à une vie normale, l'ennui se faisait sentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour entendre un téléphone sonner, une voix dire "Ah, Lestrade, un nouveau meurtre?" et partir à la chasse aux informations, quitte à y risquer sa vie…

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû retourner à l'armée, au lieu d'exercer en tant que médecin… Sa blessure à l'épaule était guérie, son traumatisme aussi, et l'ennui menaçait de le transformer en poussière.

Dieu, que la vie était morne sans Sherlock. Parfois, quand il attendait un patient et qu'il regardait la pluie couler sur la vitre, il se demandait comment il était censé survivre sans lui.

- Et donc, j'ai des problèmes d'insomnie… Docteur ?

John cligna des yeux. Bon sang, pas en consultation !

- Oui, pardon. Excusez-moi, euh…

- Mary.

- Oui, Mary. Pardon. Dure nuit.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes d'insomnie, on dirait ?

La patiente souriait, et John la fixa. Elle était jolie. Deux, trois ans plus tôt, il aurait lourdement flirté avec elle, mais Sherlock n'était plus là pour briser ses relations amoureuses, ça n'avait plus d'intérêt d'en avoir…

_God, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

John secoua la tête, et tenta de se reprendre. Entre Sherlock, l'ennui, et IOU qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir par intervalles de vingt minutes environ, ce n'était pas un temps à la concentration.

Sa journée termina tard, et la migraine qui frappait déjà à sa porte quand il quitta le cabinet était devenue intenable le temps qu'il revienne chez lui – un petit appartement qui n'était _PAS_ le 221B Baker Street. Pas de tapisserie à motifs, pas de trous et de smiley au mur, pas de Sherlock, et donc aucun intérêt – mais aucun souvenir douloureux non plus. Un mal pour un bien.

Lorsqu'il s'installa devant l'ordinateur, l'impatience avec laquelle il avait attendu la réponse d'IOU durant toute la journée revint le frapper en pleine figure, avec une force à lui faire trembler les mains. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour cliquer sur le lien, et un cadeau l'y attendait. Une réponse.

_Question de logique._

_Ce forum est inactif depuis un certain temps, à part quelques membres qui postent un message par-ci par-là. Les gens ont oublié Sherlock Holmes et Dr Watson. Il y a quelques temps, je vous envoie un message vous demandant de vos nouvelles sur votre blog. Vous me répondez. Je vous réponds. Quelques jours plus tard, je vois qu'un nouveau membre s'est inscrit sur ce forum complètement désert. Qui d'autre que vous s'intéresserait encore à Sherlock Holmes, après tout ce temps ? La coïncidence serait grande, peu probable. Vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi, vous ne voulez pas être la seule personne au monde qui croie encore en lui. Vous voyez mon nom dans la liste des derniers messages postés, vous vous inscrivez. _

_Mais votre pseudonyme aurait été révélateur à lui tout seul. Afghanistan or Iraq ? Pays en guerre, actualité politique. Pas le genre de pseudonyme qu'un simple fan passant par là prendrait comme identité. Un adulte. Militaire probablement. Intéressé par ceux qui se soucient encore de Sherlock Holmes. Ce n'était pas exactement difficile à déduire, Mr. Watson. _

_Bonne journée à vous,  
IOU._

Trois lignes auraient suffi à satisfaire John. Les quinze qui s'affichaient devant lui manquèrent de lui donner un arrêt cardiaque.

_Sherlock !_

Non. Impossible. Impossible. _Impossible !_

Mais c'était du Sherlock, ça. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que l'autre avait raison, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça à deviner. Mais – mais, c'était du Sherlock dans le style. Dans l'arrogance, dans la condescendance. _Ce n'était pas exactement difficile à déduire, Mr. Watson._ C'était du Sherlock, nom de nom !

Et dieu, que ça lui faisait mal. Parce que son cœur avait beau lui crier que c'était Sherlock qui se cachait derrière IOU, sa raison se faisait un devoir de lui rappeler qu'on ne survivait pas à une chute comme celle qu'il avait faite. Que le trottoir en bas s'était définitivement chargé d'effacer toute arrogance et toute condescendance de ses propos en explosant sa boîte crânienne. Que, _J__esus Christ,_ il avait tâté son poignet, et qu'il n'y avait _plus de pouls_. Son cœur ne battait plus. Peu importait à quel point il avait voulu y croire, le fait_ était_ que Sherlock était _mort._ Il l'avait constaté de ses propres doigts, de ses propres yeux !

Alors non, derrière IOU, ce n'était pas lui, aussi tentant que ça puisse paraître. C'était juste quelqu'un qui s'amusait à parler comme lui. Qui avait peut-être des motivations honorables, qui voulait juste prendre de ses nouvelles, discuter avec lui, mais qui pour l'instant, venait de donner un bon coup de soufflet dans les braises mal éteintes de sa douleur. Et Seigneur, ça faisait mal. Ça faisait atrocement mal.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'inscrire sur le forum. Il n'aurait pas dû.

L'ordinateur se referma avec un claquement sec, et John quitta la pièce, le cœur en lambeaux – une fois de plus.

xXxXx

La bâtisse était immense, et elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis la dernière fois que John y avait mis les pieds. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle change. En l'état, elle n'inspirait à John que de mauvais souvenirs, surtout ceux de la dernière fois où il était venu : comment oublier que quelques heures après, Sherlock était mort ? Il était venu ici, et il avait accusé Mycroft Holmes d'avoir livré à Moriarty l'histoire de la vie de son frère. S'il n'était pas venu, s'il avait essayé d'employer ce temps à autre chose, à rétablir le nom de Sherlock, par exemple, est-ce que l'issue aurait pu être différente ?

Il n'en était pas sûr. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas le propos.

Il n'attendit pas d'être invité pour entrer. Le lieu était toujours aussi étrange qu'auparavant, avec ces vieux barbons qui semblaient ne pas avoir décollé de leur fauteuil et de leur journal depuis des années. Sans leur jeter plus qu'un regard, John poursuivit sa route, et frappa d'un mouvement décidé à la porte du bureau de Mycroft.

Il y eut d'abord un long silence, à se demander s'il y avait seulement quelqu'un à l'intérieur, puis une voix résonna.

- Entrez.

Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis presque trois ans. Il entra.

La simple vue du visage de Mycroft Holmes fut suffisante pour que les souvenirs viennent gifler John avec force. Un instant, il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici, pour confronter Mycroft. Il aurait pu faire autrement. Il aurait pu laisser ses questions sans réponse – et finalement, c'était peut-être ça la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais un instant, rien qu'un instant, il avait voulu replonger dans ce passé, et une fois la décision prise, il aurait fallu être un dieu, ou Sherlock Holmes lui-même, pour l'arrêter.

- John, s'exclama la voix surprise de Mycroft. Quelle surprise !

Il n'avait pas changé, constata John. Il n'avait pas vraiment vieilli, il n'avait même pas grossi. Il n'avait pas minci non plus, ceci étant dit. Sherlock titillait son frère sur son régime, et John se demandait s'il y était toujours. Quoi qu'il en soit, si la mort de Sherlock l'avait affecté physiquement, il n'avait pas tardé à se reprendre…

Et rien que pour ça, John lui en voulut. Il en voulait beaucoup plus au monde qu'avant la mort de Sherlock – il s'était aigri. Il était devenu amer. Et lui, _lui_, il avait perdu du poids. À ne pas dormir, à ne pas manger, c'était la conséquence logique…

- Comment allez-vous ? Je me demandais qui pouvait bien frapper sans avoir pris rendez-vous…

- Désolé, répondit-il rapidement. Je ne serai pas long.

Il s'avança dans la salle et s'installa sur le fauteuil, ce fameux fauteuil dans lequel il en avait entendu des vertes et des pas mûres.

- Tout va bien ? insista Mycroft.

- Oui, je… Je suis venu pour…

C'était encore pire que d'aller chez la psy. Il se sentait déjà stupide. Mycroft s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui, l'air intrigué – et… avec un soupçon de malaise. Intéressant. Bien sûr, c'était normal de se sentir mal à l'aise dans une telle situation. Il était tout de même celui qui, en vendant des informations personnelles à Moriarty, avait trahi son petit frère. Mais ça allait bientôt faire trois ans. Mycroft n'était pas le genre d'homme à culpabiliser pour l'éternité… du moins, de l'avis de John.

Non, c'était autre chose. Et pour John, qui n'avait pas arrêté de se creuser la tête pendant une semaine, c'était peut-être la clé.

- J'ai… quelques questions à vous poser…

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que IOU, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

John avait beaucoup réfléchi. Sherlock n'était pas le seul à avoir des super pouvoirs de déduction. Dans le genre, son frère ne se débrouillait vraiment pas mal non plus. De l'un à l'autre, il n'y avait qu'un pas, et John l'avait allègrement franchi.

- IOU ?

Et la surprise qui s'inscrivait sur les traits de Mycroft, vraie, franche, c'était sa théorie qui se cassait la figure. Non, ce n'était pas l'aîné Holmes qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme. Un instant, il s'était laissé convaincre par l'idée, assez pour avoir envie de poser directement la question à l'intéressé…

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : l'autre ignorait totalement de quoi il était question.

- Vous êtes de retour dans les investigations policières, Dr Watson ?

- Pas du tout, répondit John. Plus jamais. Ça ne vous parle pas, alors ?

- Non. Aucune idée. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Rien, si ce n'est pas vous, ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit John en retenant un soupir.

- Oui, mais si vous êtes venu me voir, c'est que vous avez cru que je pourrais vous aider, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que je peux.

John se retint de lancer la phrase acide qui trouva son chemin dans sa tête _(Non merci, vous risquez de faire pire que mieux),_ et haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien à y perdre – on lui avait déjà enlevé ce qui comptait le plus.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste un pseudonyme sur internet, quelqu'un qui a entamé la conversation avec moi. Mais si ce n'est pas vous... De vous à moi, Mycroft, y aurait-il une infime chance pour Sherlock soit en vie ?

Dieu, qu'il aurait aimé posséder les pouvoirs d'analyse de Sherlock, en ce moment précis ! Car _oui_, à cet instant, il parvint à déceler le trouble dans les yeux de Mycroft, mais il fut incapable de l'analyser. Culpabilité pour la mort du petit frère ? Malaise d'entendre le nom Sherlock à nouveau ? Peur, car la réponse était _oui ?_ Il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

- Étrange question. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a poussé à me la poser ?

- Peut-on savoir la réponse ? riposta John.

- Allons, John. Vous étiez sur les lieux vous-même. Vous l'avez vu sauter. Vous avez pris son pouls.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Nous n'en avons jamais parlé ensemble.

- Simple logique. Je sais que vous étiez sur les lieux. En tant que docteur, c'est ce que vous faites, quand vous voyez votre ami faire une chute mortelle, n'est-ce pas ? En vérité, John, je ne demanderais pas mieux que d'y croire, mais est-ce que vous pensez réellement Sherlock capable d'un tel miracle ? Ça fait presque trois ans, maintenant. Est-ce que vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait déjà revenu, si c'était le cas ? Ou du moins qu'il aurait tenté d'entrer en contact avec vous, son ami le plus cher ?

- Je…

Oui. Peut-être. Oui. Ils étaient _amis_. Sherlock avait peut-être eu une drôle de manière de l'exprimer, de son vivant, mais ils étaient amis. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, et ils l'assumaient complètement, même si ça les faisait passer pour le joli petit couple gay de la ville. Si Sherlock n'était pas revenu, c'était bien qu'il était mort !

- Vous avez raison. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Le mystère IOU était encore entier, et Mycroft venait de tuer le reste de ses espoirs à propos d'un possible retour de Sherlock. Avec un sentiment de frustration et de lassitude encore plus grand que lorsqu'il était arrivé, John se leva, serra une dernière fois la main de Mycroft, et quitta la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée, une fois que les pas de John se furent éloignés dans le couloir, Mycroft reprit la parole.

- Prévois un gilet pare-balle le jour où tu décideras de faire ton retour, cher petit frère. À mon avis, il ne t'accueillera pas exactement les bras grand ouverts.

- Apprends-moi quelque chose que j'ignore.

La deuxième voix, profonde et vibrante, venait d'un fauteuil en cuir installé en face d'une cheminée ; son énorme dossier masquait complètement son propriétaire, mais l'homme en question n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation.

xXxXx

* * *

Et voilà mes agneaux. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. Vos coups de pieds aux fesses ont été remarquablement efficaces pour l'instant, n'hésitez pas à continuer ! Tapez aussi ailleurs si vous voulez, évitez juste les dents, j'aime trop manger pour en être séparée. Sinon j'accepte les bisous et les câlins aussi, et je vous les rends au centuple (quelque chose que vous voudriez peut-être éviter).

On se voit au prochain chapitre !


	3. Talking to IOU

Salut mes braves !  
Je sais, ça fait pas si longtemps que j'ai updaté, mais je pars demain en Allemagne et comme je ne pense pas passer mon temps collée à l'ordi là-bas, je me suis dit que j'allais vous mettre en ligne un petit chapitre avant de partir, comme cadeau d'adieu provisoire. (Mais nous nous reverrons, mes frères!)

Mais avant tout, mes anonychous !

**Liseron** : Ooh, si t'arrives à si bien le visualiser, c'est flatteur ! Merci !  
**Frog38** : Ouah, c'est mettre cette fic à un bien haut niveau que de mettre les deux dans la même phrase... Mais merci, ça me fait plaisir ! :D

Pour mes autres reviewers chéris, je vous bisoute et je vous envoie des choux à la crème ! (Et même au chocolat si vous êtes sages.)

**Note** : Désolée pour le format des (faux) liens dans ce texte. Comme tout le monde le sait, FF net n'aime pas les spams et les caractères qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Jetons-lui des pierres et passons à Archive Of Our Own !

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se revoit dans deux semaines peut-être, trois plus probablement, et moins que ça si mes amis décident de me prêter leur connexion et de passer nos soirées à geeker.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Talking to IOU

xXxXx

John n'avait pas répondu.

Ça faisait trois semaines à présent qu'il avait envoyé le message, celui dans lequel il disait que l'identité de _Afghanistan or Iraq ?_ était évidente. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait certainement commis une erreur. Il avait décidé de faire son retour de la tombe, mais il ne fallait rien précipiter. Son but, en se cachant derrière IOU, n'était pas de se démasquer ; c'était juste de parler avec lui, et de lui avouer qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de John Watson – mais peut-être qu'il s'était montré un peu trop _Sherlock_.

Pourtant, il avait fait exprès de mentionner uniquement les détails qu'une personne lambda aurait pu deviner, et avait laissé de côté les plus pointus. Et surtout, il avait sciemment ignoré le vrai message du pseudonyme, parce que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu savoir à quoi John faisait référence. _Afghanistan or Iraq ? _C'était mignon… John se rappelait encore de leur première conversation.

Malgré tout, il ne comprenait pas le silence radio de John. Mycroft lui avait implicitement confirmé la mort de son frère – ou du moins, il n'avait rien fait pour le détromper. Sherlock savait que John viendrait le voir ; il avait donc prévenu son frère de la visite à venir, et avait attendu, recroquevillé dans l'énorme fauteuil en cuir, écoutant toute la discussion. La voix de John, qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis si longtemps… elle avait changé. Plus rauque. Plus éteinte. Moins John.

À cause de lui, probablement.

Sherlock avait cru qu'une fois sorti du cabinet de Mycroft, John enverrait un message à IOU, pour lui demander des explications. S'il était Sherlock. S'il n'était pas Sherlock et s'il se faisait passer pour lui. Pourquoi.

Mais il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé dans un calcul, parce qu'on était déjà trois semaines plus tard, et John n'avait pas répondu. Selon le forum, il ne s'était plus connecté depuis deux semaines et demi, soit trois jours après avoir reçu son message. Il l'avait probablement lu, il avait été surpris du contenu, il était allé voir Mycroft, il était revenu, il l'avait relu.

Et ensuite, plus rien. Pas de réponse. Et ça ne servait pas les plans de Sherlock Holmes, il fallait donc y faire quelque chose très rapidement. Et il ne disposait pas d'un choix d'action très étendu : il allait écrire un autre message. Un message où il serait un peu moins Sherlock.

_Je suis désolé. J'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a offensé ?_

Voilà. Désolé. Sherlock Holmes ne s'excusait jamais. Il ne se souciait jamais d'offenser quelqu'un. Avec ça, John en arriverait à la conclusion qu'IOU était juste un type qui s'amusait à imiter Sherlock, et il accepterait de lui parler à nouveau. Et c'était le but, l'objectif principal.

Ça faisait longtemps que Sherlock se demandait comment faire son retour. Une chose était certaine : réapparaître d'un coup devant John, sans prévenir, c'était le suicide assuré (le vrai, cette fois). John lui en voudrait certainement de l'avoir laissé en plan pendant trois ans. Il fallait donc le préparer petit à petit à la possibilité qu'il puisse être encore vivant. Il fallait de la patience. Sherlock ne voulait pas griller ses cartouches tout de suite, même si, dans le cabinet de Mycroft, la tentation avait été grande de bondir du fauteuil et de tout lui avouer…

Il fallut attendre à nouveau un certain temps pour la réponse. John Watson avait l'air d'avoir endurci son cœur. _Problèmes de confiance,_ disait son dossier. Sherlock avait été l'exception. Plus certain, à présent, qu'il lui fasse à nouveau confiance comme avant, une fois qu'il serait réapparu pour de bon…

_Ok. Vous avez gagné. Vous avez deviné qui j'étais. Bravo. Détective en herbe, à ce que je vois... Bon courage._

Le ton était froid et sec. Le message laconique. Les sentiments, c'était le domaine dans lequel Sherlock était le moins doué – il était un sociopathe autoproclamé, après tout – mais il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour se rendre compte que John était offensé. Ou vexé, ou triste. Sherlock aurait dit triste à 23%, vexé à 37%, et offensé à 40%. Offensé que sa couverture ait été percée à jour. Offensé qu'IOU ait osé imiter Sherlock Holmes. Et offensé, probablement, parce qu'IOU avait fait naître dans son cœur l'espoir que son ex-colocataire était encore en vie, espoir que le frère dudit colocataire s'était empressé de détruire.

_Je me débrouille. Je suis désolé que ça ait été à vos dépens, en tout cas. Je vous ai offensé. Pardon._

Ça, c'était tout à fait _out of character_, c'était bien. John se laisserait certainement avoir. Il n'aurait pas besoin de le garder dans le secret longtemps, de toute façon, juste assez pour apprendre ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie pendant ces trois ans, et le préparer petit à petit à la surprise. Il ne voulait pas que son ami, son seul ami, ait une crise cardiaque en le voyant…

Réponse de John.

_Je ne suis pas offensé. Vous ne m'avez pas offensé._

Ah ! Le menteur. Bien sûr que si, il était offensé. Et il l'était encore, au vu de sa réponse sèche. Sherlock se pencha sur l'ordinateur, le sourire aux lèvres, savourant sa première conversation avec son cher blogueur depuis ce désastreux coup de téléphone sur le toit, son testament. Son _message._

_Je vous ai offensé, sinon vous n'auriez pas mis trois semaines à répondre. _

Une petite pique, innocente, parce qu'il aimait bien embêter John. Et John n'aimait pas se laisser embêter sans rien dire. Deux minutes plus tard, sa boîte à MP se remit à clignoter.

_Qui vous dit que ça a un rapport ? J'étais occupé. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, IOU._

Ah, c'était bien son John, toujours aussi susceptible. Un instant, il eut envie de répondre qu'IOU n'était peut-être pas le centre de son monde, mais qu'en était-il de lui, Sherlock ? Son côté narcissique avait vraiment envie de connaître la réponse. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut tenté d'envoyer la question, mais finalement, il se reprit. Ce n'était pas pour recevoir des fleurs par la seule personne qui acceptait de lui en donner que Sherlock s'était inscrit sur ce forum, sous ce pseudonyme. C'était pour avoir des nouvelles, fraîches, directes.

_Je sais. Si vous ne m'en voulez pas, c'est parfait, nous allons pouvoir discuter amicalement._

Encore une fois, la réponse ne tarda pas. Visiblement, des années sans mettre à jour son blog n'avaient pas altéré la capacité de John à taper rapidement (mais moins rapidement que lui, il fallait bien l'admettre).

_Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de discuter avec vous ? _

Ah, il jouait au rebelle. Au réticent. Soit ! Sherlock savait comment faire. Il lui avait fait le coup bien plus d'une fois, quand ils habitaient encore ensemble.

_Allons, ne vous êtes-vous pas inscrit pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler de Sherlock Holmes ? Vous m'avez trouvé, moi. Parlons ensemble._

Cette fois, la réponse mit plus de temps à venir. Il y avait la possibilité que Sherlock ait poussé le bouchon un peu loin, mais il savait que John allait finir par répondre : sa curiosité l'y obligerait. Et pour lui donner un petit coup de pouce, il lui renvoya un deuxième message, un peu plus tard, avec un lien.

_ IOU : http;\\mycrosoft;com\talkee, un lien pour un logiciel de messagerie instantanée. Mon pseudonyme : IOU. Ce sera plus simple que de polluer nos boîtes mails, vous ne croyez pas ?_

Peut-être que c'était un peu trop rapide, mais pour ne rien laisser au hasard, il se connecta sur le logiciel, sous le pseudonyme IOU. Quelques minutes plus tard, J.W. le demandait en contact. Sherlock sourit.

_IOU : Merci d'avoir accepté._

_J.W. : … Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, au juste ?_

_IOU : Pas grand-chose. Juste parler avec vous._

_J.W. : Pourquoi moi ?_

_IOU : Quelle question. Parce que vous étiez le bras droit de Sherlock Holmes pendant toutes ces années. En tant que fan, c'est un honneur de vous parler !_

Voilà, avec ça, il venait certainement de tuer tous les soupçons qu'aurait pu avoir John sur son identité. Excellent. Jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, comme ça, avec lui, c'était presque aussi amusant que de résoudre une affaire de meurtre.

Presque.

_J.W. : Ah…_

_IOU : Je vous sens déçu._

_J.W. : Non. C'est plutôt vous qui risquez d'être déçu ?_

_IOU : Pour quelle raison ?_

_J.W. : Parce que je n'ai rien de spécial à dire sur Sherlock Holmes._

Argh. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeu se retourne contre lui. John Watson avait été la première personne à lui avoir dit à quel point il était brillant et fantastique, et à quel point il était chiant et énervant. John Watson avait été la première personne à avoir de la considération pour lui, à l'avoir admiré, à lui avoir pris soin de lui, bref, la seule personne qui se soit réellement soucié de lui sans rien demander en échange, juste parce qu'il l'appréciait. Sherlock lui avait rarement montré que ça le touchait, mais c'était le cas.

Mais que John Watson n'ait "rien de particulier" à dire sur lui, ça, c'était une première, et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Pas sûr du tout. S'il n'avait "rien de particulier" pour John Watson, il se moquait bien d'être un Dieu aux yeux du reste du monde. C'était John, le reste du monde. John, son premier fan, celui qui comptait le plus.

Il savait toujours aussi bien faire mouche, le vieux soldat. Sherlock se garda bien de montrer que la réponse l'avait atteint, et embraya sur un autre sujet.

_IOU : On peut parler de vous, si vous préférez. _

_J.W : Il n'y a rien de spécial à dire. Et j'ai déjà une psy, merci._

_IOU : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous recommande de faire, pour votre thérapie ?_

C'était une question rhétorique. Sherlock s'était déjà infiltré en douce dans l'ordinateur de la dame en craquant son mot de passe à distance, et s'était emparé du dossier de John, qu'il avait lu avec attention. La plupart de ce qui y était écrit le concernait, mais ces derniers temps, un prénom féminin revenait de temps en temps. _Mary._ Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de qui il s'agissait.

_J.W. : … Écrire. _

_IOU : Oh, bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'écrire ?_

_J.W. : Parce que je vous trouve déjà insupportable._

_IOU : Tant mieux, ce sera encore plus efficace. Une parfaite catharsis. Écrivez-moi tout ce qui vous énerve, tout ce qui vous frustre, tout ce que vous haïssez. Je serai le réceptacle parfait._

_J.W. : … Merci de l'offre, mais non. J'ai appris ce qui se passait quand on donnait des informations aux mauvaises personnes._

Ah, la plaie était toujours ouverte, donc. En même temps, c'était compréhensible.

_IOU : Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'écrire des choses privées. Utilisez un code, si vous le souhaitez. Comme ça, le "détective en herbe" que je suis pourra essayer de le craquer, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups. _

_J.W. : Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma vie vous intéresse tellement._

_IOU : Ce n'est pas votre vie qui m'intéresse._

Mensonge, mais il n'en était plus à ça près.

_IOU : C'est plutôt de savoir comment vous allez. Si je peux vous être utile, utilisez-moi. Vous vous êtes inscrit sur ce forum pour une raison. Laissez-moi être cette raison._

_J.W. : Arrêtez, on dirait un stalker. Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je vous enverrai un message quand j'aurai décidé de revenir vous parler._

_IOU : Quand vous voudrez. À votre disposition._

Aucune autre réponse ne lui parvint, pas même un "merci, au revoir", mais c'était déjà bien. Il était satisfait du résultat, et surtout, il avait pu communiquer avec John. Son frère lui avait fait tout un sermon par rapport à l'état dans lequel il avait mis son meilleur ami en lui faisant croire à sa mort, mais il ne fallait pas croire que ça avait été simple pour lui non plus. Il était peut-être handicapé des sentiments, mais John lui avait manqué. Pour de vrai. Quand on partageait sa vie pendant près de deux ans avec son meilleur ami et que cette vie s'arrêtait brutalement un jour, même si c'était fait exprès, c'était quand même douloureux. John n'avait pas été le seul à trinquer, dans cette histoire.

Et pourtant, il savait qu'il serait considéré comme l'unique coupable dès qu'il réapparaîtrait au grand jour… C'était rageant.

Enfin. Pour ce soir, ça importait peu… Il avait parlé avec John.

Avec un sourire, il referma son ordinateur.

xXxXx

Avec un sourire, John alluma son ordinateur.

C'était fou quand même, comme les choses pouvaient changer. Sa psychothérapeute Ella avait raison : écrire était une bonne thérapie. Deux semaines plus tôt, sa vie était vide et il ne s'y passait rien. Cette semaine, il parlait avec IOU, et il avait un rencart avec Mary.

Il avait fallu que la jeune femme prenne trois rendez-vous à son cabinet pour que John ne se rende compte que c'était parce qu'elle lui faisait du charme. Avant, il était toujours au taquet sur ce genre de choses, toujours prêt à draguer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, du moment qu'il y avait une jupe et une paire de seins dans l'équation. (Ce qui excluait Sherlock, quoi que puissent en penser les autres. De _l'amitié _entre deux hommes, ils ne pouvaient pas le concevoir ? Bon sang!)

Mais pendant ces trois dernières années, il s'était tenu à l'écart de toute relation. Parce que se réveiller au milieu de la nuit en criant ou en pleurant, ce n'était pas très glamour quand on essayait de séduire quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas voulu risquer le coup. Ça ne lui arrivait pas si souvent que ça, bien sûr, c'était surtout le cas au début, après la Chute, mais il préférait ne pas tenter quand même.

C'était donc Mary qui avait fait le premier pas, après sa troisième visite au cabinet de John. Elle l'avait invité à aller au restaurant le soir même, et il avait accepté, secrètement content de se retrouver dans la course.

Il était donc devant le restaurant, sous un parapluie, à attendre que la dame se montre. Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

_IOU : Rendez-vous ?_

C'était beau, la technologie. Grâce à son smartphone, il avait téléchargé une application (sur injonction d'IOU) qui permettait d'utiliser leur logiciel de messagerie instantané sur son portable. Pratique pour discuter quand on n'avait pas envie d'échanger son numéro de téléphone. Il n'avait pas voulu le donner à IOU, et l'autre avait également semblé préférer garder le sien secret, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Mais ça ne les empêchait ni l'un ni l'autre d'avoir envie de discuter ensemble même quand ils n'étaient pas collés à leurs ordinateurs.

Pour être tout à fait franc, au début, IOU agaçait John. Il y avait une sorte d'arrogance qui suintait de ses propos, comme s'il se sentait sûr de lui, comme s'il disait "regardez-moi, admirez-moi, je suis le nouveau Sherlock Holmes". C'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à couper la conversation un peu vite le premier soir.

C'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à la reprendre aussitôt le lendemain.

IOU avait un côté charismatique. John ne savait pas exactement à quoi c'était dû, mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'IOU, sous ses dehors agaçants, un peu monsieur Je-Sais-Tout, était un type intéressant. Et l'intérêt semblait partagé, si on prenait en compte toutes les questions que lui posait l'autre. Un fan de Sherlock, disait-il ? Il semblait plus fan de son ex-collègue que du détective. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils se parlaient plus ou moins régulièrement, et pas une seule fois pendant ces deux semaines IOU n'avait abordé le sujet Sherlock Holmes, comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Non. C'était Watson qui semblait l'intéresser.

_J.W. : Oui. Et alors ?_

_IOU : Alors rien. Bon rendez-vous._

John commençait à connaître IOU, à présent. Il parvenait à déceler les nuances et les subtilités, et la semi-sécheresse du message ne lui échappa pas. God, il était jaloux ? Parce qu'il décidait de passer une soirée ailleurs que devant son ordinateur, à lui parler ?

John sourit. Il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait défait de sa méfiance, mais l'intérêt que lui portait IOU le flattait, et son attitude parfois un peu puérile le faisait rire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à le faire rire depuis Sherlock.

_J.W. : On se reparlera plus tard. Ce soir, si je ne rentre pas tard._

_IOU : Pas la peine de t'en faire pour moi. Profite. _

Le ton un peu sec était toujours là. John sourit.

_J.W. : À ce soir. _

Ah, c'était stupide… Mais il était content qu'IOU soit là. Sherlock disait que la solitude le protégeait, mais John était différent. La solitude le tuait. Et IOU était une bénédiction en ce qu'il venait tuer ce qui le tuait. En trois ans, John n'avait jamais été aussi content de parler avec quelqu'un. À part avec Sherlock, jamais l'alchimie n'avait mis aussi peu de temps à prendre. Finalement, peut-être qu'Ella avait raison, quand elle disait que quelqu'un pouvait prendre la suite de Sherlock. Pas forcément une petite amie, mais rien qu'un ami, déjà, rien que ça, il en avait bien besoin. Le silence le rendait fou.

- Docteur !

John relevait la tête, alors que Mary se précipitait vers lui, essayant tant bien que mal de protéger sa coiffure de la pluie avec une capuche relevée qu'elle maintenait avec ses deux mains.

Elle était mignonne. Vraiment mignonne. Un joli petit bout de femme avec un grand sourire, des yeux bleus rayonnants et un visage qui respirait la gentillesse, et John se dit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu hâtif en promettant à IOU qu'il serait rentré dans la soirée. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait invité, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer…

Mais d'abord, il fallait faire connaissance. Et John put constater que Mary était non seulement jolie, mais aussi qu'elle était d'un abord agréable, intelligente – pas brillante comme Sherlock, juste intelligente, à la façon des gens normaux – et que c'était facile, et même agréable, d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Il n'y avait pas de malaise. C'était confortable.

Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas invitée à dîner plus tôt. Bien sûr, après, c'était sa patiente, et ça lui venait rarement à l'idée d'inviter ses patientes à dîner.

- Et les insomnies, ça va mieux ?

- Oh, docteur, sourit Mary, on ne va pas parler de ça ici, si ? Ça va beaucoup mieux, oui. En fait, pour parler franchement, j'ai à moitié exagéré tous les symptômes pour avoir une occasion de te revoir, tu sais ? Mais maintenant, je pense que je n'en aurai plus besoin.

- Je vois… Manipulatrice, en fait ?

- Tu ne comprenais rien, ce n'était pas de ma faute !

- C'est vrai, sourit John. Je suis un peu distrait, ces temps-ci.

- Problème personnel ? Non, ne réponds pas si tu ne veux pas répondre.

- Rien de particulier, répondit-il en songeant que son "problème personnel" durait depuis trois bonnes années déjà. Rien qui tienne lieu de bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir remarqué que tu voulais m'inviter, en tout cas.

- Pas d'importance, sourit Mary. Je suis parvenue à mes fins, tu vois ?

Elle était mignonne, et déterminée. Elle lui plaisait déjà _beaucoup_.

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur et les rires – quelque chose qui manquait singulièrement à la vie de John – et la pluie qui ne s'était pas arrêtée à la fin de la soirée les obligea à partager le parapluie de John pour trouver un taxi.

John prit soin de jeter un coup d'œil au visage du chauffeur avant de faire monter Mary dedans – depuis cette histoire de suicides à la chaîne, la première affaire de meurtre qui l'avait lié à Sherlock Holmes, il faisait toujours attention.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta devant chez Mary, il hésita un moment, mais la jeune femme, pour avoir apprécié la soirée, ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus loin ce soir, et ça aurait été bête de tout ruiner en voulant précipiter les choses. Il se contenta donc d'un chaste (enfin… plus ou moins) baiser pour conclure la soirée, et remonta dans le taxi.

Et quelque part, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose qu'il ne se soit pas attardé, car lorsque le taxi le laissa à la porte de chez lui, il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son appartement en son absence. Il était moins observateur que Sherlock, mais premier indice : il y avait des traces de pas humides encore fraîches sur le palier. (Il sortit son pistolet.) Deuxième indice : la porte qu'il avait fermée à clé était maintenant déverrouillée. (Il entra dans l'appartement, et parcourut le couloir, pistolet en main.)

Troisième indice : la personne l'attendait sur le canapé de son salon, assise dans le noir.

- _What the…!_

L'inconnu se leva. Dans la pénombre, impossible de reconnaître ses traits, mais d'après la forme de sa silhouette qui se découpait sur la lumière du réverbère à l'extérieur, la personne faisait à peu près la même taille que lui. La finesse de l'ombre suggérait un visiteur de sexe féminin.

- Allumez la lumière.

Théorie qui fut confirmée par le timbre de la voix, qui sembla étrangement familière aux oreilles de John, sans qu'il puisse replacer sa propriétaire.

- Allumez-la vous-même, rétorqua-t-il, sans cesser de pointer son pistolet vers l'intruse. Je suis trop occupé à vous tenir en joue, là.

- Très bien. Mais ne tirez pas sur moi quand je vous tournerai le dos.

Seigneur, cette voix ! Où l'avait-il déjà entendue ? Il passa en revue toutes les représentantes du sexe féminin qu'il connaissait, mais non, décidément, impossible. Et pourtant, la voix faisait ressurgir au fond de sa tête des souvenirs sans queue ni tête – un entrepôt vide. De la neige. Noël…

La lumière se fit dans le cerveau de John au même moment que dans la pièce. Bouche bée, il fixa la femme. Elle avait changé, ses cheveux étaient coupés plus courts, elle n'était pas maquillée et elle était habillée (grosse différence), et ce avec des habits plutôt passe-partout, mais impossible de la manquer, maintenant : c'était Elle.

La Femme.

xXxXx

* * *

Ne dites rien, je sais. _Mary._ Je trahis le Johlock. (Et pourtant je le shippe, j'ai même un tee shirt "Keep calm and ship Johnlock". Si si. Un beau tee-shirt. J'ai même des photos.) Mais Sherlock et John sont aussi excellents en tant que simple bromance, et difficiles à manier en tant que Johnlock...  
Donc voilà, telle que vous me voyez, je n'ai pas encore décidé de l'issue sentimentale de cette histoire, donc si vous avez des suggestions ou des préférences, vous pouvez m'en faire part. Si vous avez des insultes, n'hésitez pas. Si vous voulez me soudoyer, j'accepte les chèques et les règlements par carte bancaire. Je n'aurai probablement pas le temps d'écrire en Allemagne mais vous pouvez me donner quand même des coups de pied, poing, boule, gueule, fouet, soleil, foudre, etc, tout ce que vous jugerez nécessaire.

Et en attendant le prochain update, je vous dis _Bis später _avec mon allemand de néophyte et mon accent minable et je vous couvre de macarons à la fraise.


	4. Thinking about IOU

Salut les gens ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne vais pas être longue parce que j'ai pas le temps et qu'il se fait déjà tard, donc juste un mot, pour vous dire que vous avez été bien nombreux à voter pour du Johnlock. Soyez assurés que je le prendrai en compte d'une façon ou d'une autre.

**Eith** : Merci pour l'argumentaire ! Mais je t'avertis tout de suite que même en cas de Johnlock (ce qui n'est déjà pas bien certain), je suis loin d'être sûre qu'il y aura un lemon, parce que c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, j'ai horreur d'en écrire... Sinon, tuer toutes les filles, c'est un peu radical, non ? Je comprends pour Mary, mais je ne tuerai pas Irene Adler, je l'aime trop 8D

Voilà tout le monde, j'espère que vous aimerez bien ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thinking about IOU

xXxXx

À l'intérieur de la tête de John Watson, c'était comme un maelstrom. Ce qui était plutôt compréhensible, quand on prenait en compte le fait que son appartement venait d'être infiltré par un fantôme. Bon sang ! Mycroft lui avait _dit_ qu'elle était morte ! Elle était censée être tombée entre les mains d'une cellule terroriste à Karachi et avoir été exécutée !

Il y avait deux possibilités dans ce cas de figure. Soit il avait été la dupe de Mycroft, et avait répété à Sherlock cette histoire de programme de protection des témoins aux États-Unis pour couvrir un mensonge qui en couvrait un autre (c'était joliment pensé, quand on y réfléchissait, à part qu'il n'appréciait pas trop de passer pour le dindon de la farce dans l'histoire), soit c'était Mycroft qui avait été dupé. Et comme il lui avait dit textuellement quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce café et qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet Irene Adler ensemble, "il aurait fallu Sherlock Holmes pour me rouler".

Maintenant, de quelle solution s'agissait-il ?

- Vous… êtes vivante…

- Brillante déduction, sourit Irene.

Quelque part, John ne l'avait jamais réellement appréciée. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il était constamment irrité quand il était en sa présence. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait le rare talent d'être capable de faire souffrir Sherlock Holmes, et que c'était un talent dont John aurait préféré qu'elle n'abuse pas trop. Sauf qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait d'abord charmé, puis elle avait mis en scène sa mort, et John n'avait pu que constater les dégâts, totalement impuissant. Et puis elle était revenue – ah, ce moment où ils l'avaient trouvée endormie dans le lit de Sherlock, et peu après, quand ils discutaient, ils avaient l'air si fusionnels, tous les deux, que John avait presque cru qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre sans faire plus de cas de sa présence. Et ensuite, elle disparaissait de nouveau et Sherlock gardait son téléphone. Raison sentimentale.

Oui, et donc ? Il avait été jaloux. Affreusement jaloux de voir qu'une fille sortie de nulle part, toute aussi jolie soit-elle, parvienne à prendre en une journée plus d'importance aux yeux de Sherlock que lui-même en un an. Il avait été bêtement, stupidement jaloux. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de se sentir sincèrement désolé pour Sherlock quand il avait appris la nouvelle de sa mort.

Mais quand la morte réapparaissait dans son salon et que Sherlock Holmes devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose, John Watson commençait à se dire que personne, au fond, n'avait jamais cessé de se foutre de sa gueule, et désolé pour la vulgarité.

Et là, c'était le moment où il exigeait des explications.

- Depuis quand ? Comment ? Sherlock le savait ? Mycroft est au courant ? Pourquoi vous êtes là, dans mon appartement ?

Irene se remit à sourire, de ce sourire mystérieux qui irritait tellement John parce qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais assez important pour qu'on le mette dans les confidences ; puis elle répondit :

- Depuis trois ans. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais j'étais censée être exécutée à Karachi. Si je me tiens devant vous, c'est parce que Sherlock Holmes était là pour me sauver la vie. Mais avec mon passé, c'était plus facile de passer pour morte, j'ai donc fait en sorte de disparaître pour de bon aux yeux de tout le monde, même ceux de Sherlock. Comprenez donc, Mr Watson, que si je me tiens ici en cet instant précis, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en votre discrétion.

- Qui vous dit que vous n'avez pas placé votre confiance au mauvais endroit ?

- Mon instinct.

- Plutôt hasardeux, comme garantie. Et j'aurais tendance à ne pas trop faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a trahi mon meilleur ami en se servant de lui pour apporter des informations à Moriarty.

- Moriarty est mort. Et si votre "meilleur ami" ne m'avait pas pardonné ma trahison, comme vous dites, je ne serais pas là en ce moment pour parler avec vous, alors si on laissait tomber la méfiance pour ce soir ? Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de vous.

Tranquillement, Irene se rassit sur le canapé, comme si elle savait d'avance, avec certitude, que John allait lui accorder sa confiance de toute façon. Toujours aussi sûre d'elle-même. Aussi dominatrice. À part que son charme ne fonctionnait pas sur John. Bon, il avait baissé son pistolet, mais il était sur ses gardes, prêt à le relever à la moindre alerte.

- Mycroft est au courant ? répéta-t-il.

- Non. Et ce serait bien qu'il continue à l'ignorer. J'ai des projets pour vous, et Mycroft Holmes pourrait se révéler être un obstacle sur le chemin.

- Des projets ? demanda John, intrigué.

Irene ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle cherchait quelque chose sur son téléphone, l'air absorbé, et finit par reprendre la parole peu après.

- J'ai… des raisons de croire que Sherlock Holmes est vivant.

La foudre tombant aux pieds de John ne l'aurait pas plus assommé.

- P… _Pardon ?_

Sherlock Holmes, vivant ? Dieu, c'était ridicule. Et pourtant, il avait essayé de se convaincre, lui aussi, oh oui. Il y avait passé du temps. Mais tous ses arguments avaient été démontés un par un par sa raison, et ce qu'il avait vu.

- Impossible, rétorqua-t-il, catégorique.

- Pourquoi impossible ? Il s'agit de Sherlock Holmes, là. Il a bien réussi à me sauver au nez et à la barbe de son frère…

- Oui, mais c'était différent, insista John. Je l'ai vu tomber, je l'ai _vu _! Je l'avais au téléphone jusqu'au dernier instant. Il m'a d…

God, c'était trop dur d'en reparler à nouveau, comme ça… John déglutit.

- Il m'a dit "au revoir", reprit-il d'une voix plus lente, et il a sauté. Je l'ai _vu_ de mes yeux. Et je suis arrivé sur les lieux trente secondes plus tard, et…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Il y avait du sang… Sur le trottoir. Et il était… Il était déjà mort. J'ai tâté son pouls, bon sang ! Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu mettre ça en scène ? Et pourtant, j'ai essayé d'y croire !

L'expression d'Irene, toujours assise en face de lui sur le sofa, était intéressante. Elle le fixait d'un air à moitié dubitatif et à moitié troublé, comme si la preuve indiscutable que venait de lui apporter John mettait à mal ses théories.

- Alors, reprit-il, désolé de détruire vos rêves, mais si vous voulez me faire croire qu'il est en vie, vous avez intérêt d'avoir de solides arguments pour étayer votre théorie.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Irene sembla réfléchir, puis elle reprit la parole :

- Sherlock… Il a gardé mon ancien portable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Je… Oui. Pourquoi ?

- C'était il y a quelques semaines. Je savais que Sherlock avait mon ancien téléphone. J'étais presque sûre qu'il le récupèrerait une fois toute cette histoire terminée. Bref, il m'avait sauvée de la mort, et puis il y a eu cette histoire de chute… Mais c'est Sherlock Holmes, vous voyez ? Sherlock Holmes qui se suicide, vous y croyez, vous ?

- Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, je suis bien obligé d'y croire, répondit John d'un ton acide.

- Moi, je ne l'avais pas vu. Je n'étais pas obligée d'y croire. Sherlock se suicidant à cause de l'opinion publique ? Allons ! Il devait y avoir d'autres critères en jeu. Toujours est-il que la presse s'acharne contre lui après sa mort, le génie déchu, l'imposteur, et ainsi de suite. De loin, je garde un œil dessus, mais sans vraiment croire à sa mort. Je m'attendais toujours à ce qu'il réapparaisse un jour, avec tout ce qu'il fallait dans les mains pour prouver au monde entier que toute cette histoire de faux était montée de toutes pièces.

« Et puis un jour, il y a quelques semaines, je me souviens qu'il possède mon ancien portable. Et je me pose une question. _Et s'il était vivant…_ Et, un peu sur un coup de tête, j'envoie un message à mon ancien numéro. _Let's have dinner._ Ce qui a fait la différence, là-dedans, c'est que j'avais activé l'option "accusé de réception" sur mon téléphone. Pratique : quand le message est transmis, je le sais immédiatement. Quand le portable auquel j'envoie un message est éteint, je reçois un "_En attente_", jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire le rallume, ce dont je suis informée presque instantanément, grâce à l'accusé "_Message envoyé"_.

« Pendant un certain temps, rien. Message en attente. Logique, la batterie de ce téléphone devait être à plat, depuis tant d'années… Et un jour, je reçois l'accusé de réception d'un message que je ne me souvenais même plus avoir écrit : _Accusé de réception – message envoyé._ Ce qui signifiait qu'il l'avait reçu. Que le message était _effectivement_ arrivé sur mon ancien téléphone.

Pour prouver ses faits, ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait sur son portable, elle avança la main pour montrer à John l'accusé de réception – qui ne lui apprit pas grand-chose, sinon la date et l'heure de l'envoi, et le numéro à qui il avait été envoyé.

- Or, continua-t-elle, ce téléphone était censé être entre les mains de Sherlock. Qui n'aurait certainement pas pris la peine de revenir de la tombe pour le recharger et le rallumer. Autre solution : après sa mort, ses affaires auraient été données ou vendues, et mon téléphone serait tombé entre d'autres mains. Mais dans ce cas, vous ou votre logeuse auriez été chargés de décider qu'en faire, et je ne pense pas que vous auriez cédé mon téléphone à n'importe qui, étant donné son passé. Vous l'auriez peut-être gardé.

« J'ai donc deux solutions : un ex-détective qui revient d'entre les morts pour rallumer mon téléphone, ou un ex-colocataire dudit détective qui récupère mon portable pour X raison. J'ai donc essayé de retrouver votre trace, en essayant de cacher la mienne autant que possible, et me voici ici ce soir. Si ce n'est pas vous qui avez mon portable, apprenez-moi à qui j'ai envoyé ce sms.

John était resté silencieux pendant toute la durée de son explication, mais à l'intérieur de sa tête, les méninges tournaient à plein régime.

Le téléphone… Qu'avaient-ils fait du téléphone…? Avec Mrs Hudson, ils s'étaient débarrassés de la plupart des affaires de Sherlock, à part certains objets que Mrs Hudson avait décidé de garder, et d'autres que John n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter ou à donner, ce qui expliquait que le crâne trônait maintenant sur la cheminée de son appartement, et que dans un placard au fond de sa chambre reposaient quelques microscopes, une robe de chambre ayant appartenu à Sherlock (pour le souvenir) et d'autres affaires en vrac qu'il avait voulu garder – et surtout, il avait récupéré le violon, qui était tranquillement rangé dans sa boîte, que John gardait précieusement près de sa table de chevet.

Mais le téléphone… Il se rappelait pourtant bien le lui avoir donné (ça oui, même un peu trop à son goût), mais il ne l'avait pas retrouvé en vidant l'appartement. Et il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup. Cette histoire de téléphone ayant appartenu à Irene Adler lui était totalement sortie de la tête, éclipsée par ses pensées de l'époque, qui étaient surtout qu'il n'allait plus jamais revoir son meilleur ami.

Où était passé ce téléphone ?

- Sherlock ne peut pas être vivant, répéta John, d'une voix pourtant moins convaincue. C'est impossible. Je l'ai vu sauter. Si quelqu'un a allumé votre téléphone, c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a récupéré.

Les mots avaient beau sortir de sa propre bouche, ils sonnaient bizarrement. Il savait l'importance que Sherlock accordait au téléphone : c'était peu probable qu'il l'ait donné à quelqu'un. Mais s'il l'avait gardé, il aurait dû se trouver dans l'appartement quand ils avaient tout vidé. Ou alors, ils l'avaient oublié dans un coin. Ce qui n'expliquait pas qui avait bien pu l'allumer, car c'était très peu probable qu'il s'agisse de Mrs Hudson.

Effectivement, il y avait matière à réfléchir…

- Je suis convaincue que c'est lui, insista Irene. Je suis venue vous voir pour que vous demander de mener l'enquête. Je veux savoir s'il est encore en vie.

- Mais… Je l'ai vu tomber ! Il est mort !

- Dans ce cas, trouvez qui a allumé mon portable.

- Faites-le vous-même !

- Je suis censée être morte, répliqua Irene en se levant. Mais vous, vous pouvez mener l'enquête… Je compte sur vous.

- Attendez ! Je ne…

Trop tard. Visiblement, Irene avait dépassé son quota de paroles autorisées pour ce soir, car elle sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, sans rien ajouter, comme si elle estimait que tout avait été dit.

Et elle plongeait John dans une perplexité et un trouble sans nom.

xXxXx

Il y a avait plusieurs choses dans la vie que John n'appréciait pas trop, et l'une d'entre elles était de voir une femme fantôme s'infiltrer dans son appartement et s'installer sur son canapé pour tenter de lui prouver par A + B que son meilleur ami n'était pas mort. Aussi se passa-t-il quelques semaines pendant lesquelles il refusa absolument de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Après tout, si elle voulait s'assurer que Sherlock n'était pas mort, grand bien lui fasse. Elle allait se casser les dents dessus.

Toutefois, sa venue avait évidemment jeté John dans des abîmes de doutes, aussi avait-il refait l'histoire une nouvelle fois dans sa tête, pour être bien sûr qu'il ne ratait aucun détail de cette soirée lugubre.

D'abord, le nom de Sherlock était sali par Moriarty. Ils trouvaient Moriarty dans l'appartement de Kitty Riley (le simple souvenir de ce nom haï lui donnait des boutons…), Moriarty s'échappait, et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'en aller. Sherlock disparaissait quelque part, comme à son habitude, et lui, il allait voir Mycroft pour lui cracher son venin et son ressentiment à la tête.

Ensuite, Sherlock le convoquait à Barts. Ils essayaient de trouver une solution pour stopper la descente aux enfers. Au petit matin, quelqu'un appelait John sur son téléphone pour lui apprendre qu'on avait tiré sur Mrs Hudson. Sherlock restait là, déjà au courant qu'il s'agissait d'un piège – ou alors, peut-être que c'était lui qui l'avait préparé, tout simplement. Quand il y repensait, il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans que Sherlock le manipule, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour arriver à ses fins… Comment faire passer les gens pour des idiots en dix leçons, par Sherlock Holmes.

Bon. Il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus, ce qui était fait était fait.

Il allait ensuite voir Mrs Hudson et se rendait compte du piège. Il décidait donc de revenir à Barts à toute allure, et là, Sherlock était sur le toit. Prêt à sauter. Leur dernière conversation téléphonique (god, il se souviendrait toujours des larmes dans sa voix… _qui_ pouvait feindre la tristesse à ce point?). Et Sherlock sautait. Il le _voyait _sauter. Non, d'abord, il le voyait jeter le téléphone qui avait servi à les mettre en communication, et ensuite il sautait. Et la conclusion était simple : si c'était bien Sherlock Holmes là-haut, avec qui il avait parlé juste trois secondes avant, si c'était lui qui avait sauté, John ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu en réchapper. À la limite, s'il n'avait pas été là, comme Irene, oui, peut-être… Peut-être qu'il aurait pu y croire.

Mais non. Il l'avait vu sauter. Le toit du bâtiment d'en face lui avait caché l'impact de sa chute, certes, mais il était arrivé une trentaine de secondes plus tard sur les lieux, pour constater que c'était bien Sherlock Holmes qui était allongé sur le sol, le crâne ensanglanté. Et dieu, il avait revu cette scène dans sa tête suffisamment de fois pour la connaître par cœur. La douleur n'avait toujours pas disparu.

Alors oui, si seulement Irene pouvait dire vrai, si Sherlock pouvait ne pas être mort, ce serait un miracle. Mais à son avis, il était plus probable que quelqu'un ait trouvé le téléphone quelque part, ait acheté un chargeur qui convenait, et l'ait rallumé afin de pouvoir l'utiliser.

Alors non, il n'enquêterait pas. Sherlock était mort. Le moins qu'on pouvait faire, c'était au moins de le laisser reposer en paix.

Sur la table, son portable vibra.

_IOU : Tout va bien ?_

Mais si Sherlock était vivant…

Il essaya de prendre le problème à l'envers. Et si Sherlock avait réussi à mettre en scène sa mort ? Après tout, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il faisait passer John pour un crétin. Le problème, c'était que John ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il avait de rester caché pendant plusieurs années ensuite. En partant du postulat qu'il avait mis en scène son suicide pour que la presse puisse en faire ses choux gras… L'ennemi, ce n'était pas John. Au contraire. Il aurait été plus que ravi que voir son ami revenir, il aurait protégé ses intérêts. Mais Sherlock n'était pas revenu.

Ce qui signifiait plusieurs choses : soit qu'il était vraiment mort, le plus probable. Soit qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il ne voulait plus de John dans sa vie – le plus douloureux. Soit qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il ne pouvait pas réapparaître parce que tous les problèmes n'étaient pas encore résolus. Auquel cas il se pourrait bien qu'il ait envie de revoir John mais que la situation l'en empêche.

Mais si la situation commençait à se calmer, petit à petit, et que c'était un bon moment pour commencer à réapparaître ? Pour reprendre contact avec John ? Pour le surveiller de loin, dans l'ombre ?

Caché derrière un pseudonyme internet…?

_J.W. : Ça va, oui. _

_IOU : Non, quelque chose ne va pas. Quoi ?_

John fixa son téléphone. Oui, l'idée lui était déjà venue, évidemment. En moins d'une semaine, il était devenu ami avec IOU. En moins d'un mois, il était devenu presque incapable de se passer de lui. IOU était là sans cesse, à chaque instant, et John trouvait dans cette étrange relation virtuelle autant de réconfort qu'il en avait trouvé dans la présence de Sherlock à l'époque. Sans compter que les deux se ressemblaient, dans leur façon de parler. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas faire le lien.

Mais voilà : Sherlock était mort. Il ne pouvait pas être de l'autre côté du téléphone à envoyer des messages et à en recevoir, quoi qu'en dise Irene.

_Parce que, nom de Dieu, il l'avait VU tomber !_

Agacé, il répondit sèchement à IOU _(pas tes oignons)_, ce qu'il regretta instantanément _(désolé)_, et posa son téléphone sur la table.

Il n'avait pas dit à IOU qu'Irene était venue chez lui. Pour plusieurs raisons : déjà, elle était censée être morte. Elle avait eu du flair en lui accordant sa confiance. John s'était révélé incapable d'aller voir Mycroft pour lui dire qu'elle était encore en vie. Irene Adler l'agaçait, mais Mycroft… il lui en voulait. Entre deux maux, autant choisir le moindre.

Bref, il n'avait pas voulu détruire sa couverture. D'autant qu'elle pouvait se révéler un contact utile, à l'occasion… On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Et ensuite, il ne faisait pas confiance à IOU à ce point. Il était capable de lui parler de la plupart des choses qui lui arrivaient, de lui parler de Sherlock Holmes, de leur passé, des aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble, mais il en parlait parce que ça n'avait aucune importance. John voyait mal comment IOU pourrait utiliser à mauvais escient les informations qu'il lui donnait quand il lui disait qu'il avait passé la journée au boulot, qu'il s'était passé ci, qu'il s'était passé ça, ou quand il lui disait qu'il ne pourraient pas parler ce soir parce qu'il sortait avec Mary.

Par contre, Irene Adler… C'était une bombe entre ses mains. C'était un sujet dangereux. Et John avait peut-être envie de se faire des amis pour l'aider à lutter contre la solitude, mais toute cette histoire avec Sherlock lui avait appris à être plus méfiant.

Alors, Irene Adler, non. IOU n'en saurait rien. Et il continuerait à ne rien savoir, parce que ce n'était pas de John qu'il l'apprendrait.

_IOU : Que se passe-t-il ?_

Mais bon. Ce n'était pas une raison pour passer ses nerfs sur lui.

_J.W. : Rien, vraiment. Je suis juste de mauvaise humeur, désolé. _

_IOU : Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

Et parfois, alors que John scrutait chaque phrase en se demandant malgré lui si c'était Sherlock de l'autre côté, l'autre lui sortait quelque chose qui lui confirmait qu'il se trompait. Sherlock n'aurait jamais voulu savoir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Sherlock l'avait laissé se dépatouiller avec une convocation en justice pour une affaire de tags sur un mur sans s'en soucier le moins du monde. Sherlock avait mis du sucre dans son café en étant persuadé qu'il était drogué.

Alors si Sherlock se cachait derrière IOU, c'était qu'il avait vraiment des sacrés talents d'acteur. John ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça.

_J.W. : Non. Ça passera. Bref. Je vais aller chez Mary, à plus tard._

La réponse ne vint pas. IOU semblait extrêmement susceptible dès que le mot "Mary" se glissait dans la conversation, ce qui faisait rire John. Ça lui rappelait quand Sherlock lui bousillait tous ses rencards avec ses copines, dans le temps…

C'est vrai que quand il y pensait, la jalousie d'IOU ressemblait vraiment à celle de Sherlock…

Non, bon sang. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se dire qu'IOU était Sherlock, parce que _Sherlock. Était. Mort._ Point barre.

Et puis d'abord, s'il avait _vraiment_ mis en scène sa mort, comment… Comment ? Il était bien tombé du haut de cet immeuble ! Du haut de Barts !

…Oui, du haut de Barts… Pas de n'importe quel immeuble. Du haut de _Barts_. Un endroit où il pouvait trouver des alliés s'il en avait besoin. Un endroit où c'était facile de voler des cadavres pour échanger les corps. Un endroit où une certaine légiste compétente était sûrement plus que prête à donner un coup de main à un homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Et subitement, il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Dieu, que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Molly Hooper…

xXxXx

* * *

Et voilà mes braves ! Nous nous verrons au prochain. Des bisous en attendant !


	5. Investigating on IOU

Salut les amis !  
Avant tout, pardon mille fois, j'ai pas répondu à vos reviews. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai juste vraiment pas le temps en ce moment. Je me suis dit que j'allais quand même vous lâcher la suite au cas où vous la voudriez, et promis promis, je répondrai à toutes vos reviews la fois prochaine !

Sur ce, je m'attarde pas, parce que j'ai toujours pas le temps (dieu que les vacances sont chargées!) et bonne lecture ! On se voit au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Everything about IOU – Chapitre 5

Investigating on IOU

xXxXx

Au fond, John ne connaissait pas très bien Molly. Enfin, il avait travaillé avec elle de nombreuses fois, dans le cadre des enquêtes que Sherlock acceptait pour se débarrasser de son ennui, mais en dehors de ça, ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Autrefois, elle avait parfois laissé un commentaire ou deux sur son blog, et lui en avait laissé sur le sien (un blog horrible, tout rose avec des chats, du genre qui piquait les yeux). Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Quand Sherlock était mort, elle n'était même pas venue à l'enterrement. Et comme John n'avait plus de raisons d'aller à Barts comme avant (passer sur le trottoir lui était devenu insupportable, maintenant), elle avait purement et simplement disparu de sa vie.

Et pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais considéré ça comme un manque. Il s'en était à peine rendu compte, en fait, entre la douleur d'avoir perdu Sherlock et le courage qu'il lui fallait rassembler pour continuer à faire face. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis des mois, peut-être même des années.

Sauf qu'Irene avait semé le doute en lui. Bon sang, ce téléphone ne pouvait pas juste avoir disparu de l'appartement. S'il était Sherlock, il l'aurait gardé à l'endroit où il l'estimait le plus en sûreté, et cet endroit, c'était certainement au 221B Baker Street. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y était pas ?

Bref. Il avait hésité un bon bout de temps (au final, est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment en avoir le cœur net ? Est-ce qu'il avait envie de voir ses espoirs une nouvelle fois détruits ?) mais il avait fini par se rendre à St Bartholomew.

John avait gardé quelques traumatismes de la chute de Sherlock Holmes juste devant ses yeux, mais aucun n'était plus fort que le souvenir qu'il gardait de cette rue, au pied de l'hôpital, et de ce toit. À tel point qu'il eut envie de trouver une autre entrée dérobée pour y pénétrer, mais s'il y en avait une, il ne la connaissait pas – et il n'avait pas le temps de la chercher.

Dieu, ce trottoir. S'il posait les yeux dessus, s'il se penchait, à côté de cet arrêt de bus, est-ce qu'il y verrait encore des traces du sang de Sherlock ? Des mèches de cheveux ? Des bouts de cervelle ?

C'était trop dur – il avait envie de vomir rien que de penser qu'il allait devoir y marcher, au même endroit, à l'endroit précis où Sherlock avait perdu la vie… Il ne voulait pas faire un pèlerinage de ses pires souvenirs. Il voulait juste voir Molly.

Sans regarder, il traversa la route, marcha sur le trottoir, et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, le tout presque sans respirer.

À l'intérieur, tout lui était familier, les couloirs, les pièces, à part que Sherlock n'était plus là et que sa simple absence rendait le lieu terriblement inhospitalier – mais bon, il n'était pas venu pour se remettre à déprimer, si ? Il fallait qu'il trouve Molly.

Découvrir où elle travaillait fut assez facile – en revanche, parler avec elle se révéla beaucoup plus compliqué.

- Molly ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, distraitement – l'instant d'après, le mug de café qu'elle tenait à la main explosa en mille miettes sur le sol, tâchant leurs chaussures à tous les deux.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Molly, abasourdie. Je suis désolée ! Vraiment désolée !

John réprima la très méchante pensée qui lui vint en tête _(toujours aussi dégourdie, celle-là)_ et haussa les épaules en s'efforçant de faire disparaître toute trace d'agacement dans sa voix :

- Ça ne fait rien.

Il sortit quelques mouchoirs en papier d'un paquet oublié au fond de sa poche pour essuyer le carnage, tandis que Molly essayait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts de son côté, tout en continuant à se répandre en excuses.

- Ça ne fait rien, répéta John, en masquant habilement son irritation grandissante. Si je suis là, Molly, c'est parce que j'aurais voulu vous poser des questions…

- Des questions ? À quel propos ?

Sa voix était rapide. Ses yeux écarquillés. John était loin d'être aussi brillant en déductions que Sherlock Holmes, mais il était évident qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années et qu'elle était timide ? Parce qu'elle venait de renverser son café sur leurs chaussures ?

Ou parce qu'elle savait quelque chose que John ignorait…?

- C'est à propos de Sherlock…

Le mot à ne pas dire, apparemment. Il vit ses joues perdre toutes ses couleurs, tandis qu'elle balbutiait :

- O… Oui ?

John plissa les yeux. Son attitude aurait paru étrange même s'il n'avait rien attendu de spécial de sa part – alors là, avec tous les doutes qu'Irene Adler avait plantés en lui, il la trouvait carrément louche.

- Quand il est tombé… (il prit bien son temps pour observer toutes les expressions qui naissaient sur le visage de Molly) quand il s'est jeté du toit… Vous étiez sur les lieux, n'est-ce pas…? C'est vous qui avez récupéré son corps. C'est vous qui avez annoncé l'heure de sa mort. N'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Oui, mais je…

Au début, il voulait juste lui demander si elle n'avait rien vu de particulier sur le cadavre de Sherlock, quelque chose d'étrange, qui aurait pu remettre en cause sa mort… Maintenant qu'il la voyait, il se rendait compte que c'était elle tout entier qui remettait en cause sa mort.

- Mais quoi ?

- Euh… Oui, c'est moi. C'est moi qui ai récupéré son corps et qui l'ai ramené ici. C'est moi qui l'ai examiné.

Sa voix s'était affermie, mais le malaise était encore inscrit dans ses prunelles qui papillonnaient de gauche à droite.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué de spécial, sur son corps ? Est-ce qu'il avait encore un pouls quand vous l'avez examiné ?

- Euh… Oui… Enfin, non… Non. Il n'avait plus de pouls, non…

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûre ?

- Ou… Oui…

- À quelle heure avez-vous prononcé l'heure de la mort ?

- Euh… Je ne… Je ne m'en rappelle plus…

- Comment ? Vous ne vous rappelez plus de l'heure de la mort de _Sherlock Holmes _? Vraiment, Molly ? _Vous _?

- Euh… Il était… 09h23.

À vrai dire, John n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle la mort de Sherlock avait été confirmée. Il voulait juste vérifier. Parce que tout le monde savait très bien que Molly se consumait depuis des années pour Sherlock – elle n'aurait pas oublié l'heure de sa mort si facilement, surtout si c'était elle qui l'avait déclarée.

Molly Hooper était louche.

- Je suis désolé, John, mais je dois partir, il faut que… Il faut que je retourne travailler.

- Bien sûr. Désolé, Molly. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. Vous avez toujours le même numéro de portable ?

- Euh, oui…

- D'accord. À bientôt.

Inutile de s'éterniser plus longtemps. Molly ne lui dirait rien d'autre (du moins, rien qu'il ne lui arracherait pas par la force), et de toute façon, c'était déjà suffisant. Les doutes, qui jusque là restaient plus ou moins inconsistants, venaient de prendre une toute nouvelle texture dans l'esprit de John – beaucoup plus compacte.

Sherlock… vivant. C'était encore loin d'être une certitude, évidemment, mais les chances que ce soit le cas, qui tournaient autour de 24,3% dans son esprit ce matin, venaient d'un coup de subir une hausse radicale pour se hausser à 53,8%._ Il était en train de croire à 53,8% que Sherlock Holmes était vivant. _

Seigneur. Ce n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires, parce que si Sherlock était vivant, ça signifiait la mort de beaucoup d'autres choses – en particulier de la confiance qu'il lui portait.

- Taxi !

Il fallait qu'il fasse un petit détour avant de rentrer chez lui.

- 221B Baker Street !

xXxXx

L'appartement était toujours le même – si on mettait de côté le fait que le désordre de Sherlock n'existait plus.

… Non, en fait, l'appartement n'était plus le même. Le désordre de Sherlock n'existait plus.

Par contre, les odeurs restaient les mêmes. Les mêmes marches craquaient sous ses pas. La poignée était toujours un peu dure, et la porte grinçait toujours de la même façon. Les impacts de balles sur le mur n'avaient pas été rebouchés. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti, et pourtant, cet appartement qui brillait comme un sou neuf, ce n'était pas le sien.

- Vous n'avez pas reloué l'appartement, Mrs Hudson ?

- À vrai dire, si, mon petit, je l'ai remis dans les annonces, mais personne n'a eu l'air intéressé. Et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très impatiente de le louer non plus. C'est un peu bête à dire, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer avoir d'autres locataires que vous deux…

- Je comprends, répondit John en hochant la tête. Est-ce que ça vous embête que si je jette un œil ?

- Bien sûr que non, mon chou, faites comme chez vous !

Sherlock avait dit un jour "suivez la poussière, elle est éloquente". Il était grand temps que John en prenne de la graine, surtout si le portable d'Irene Adler avait été dans le coin avant d'être dérobé. La poussière, donc. John la suivit des yeux dans toute la pièce, avant de monter à l'étage pour observer l'ancienne chambre de Sherlock – mais tout ce qui semblait avoir toujours parlé au détective, les petits détails, les fragments de vie, tout était muet pour John. Il ne savait pas lire dans la poussière, ni dans les poignées de portes un peu grinçantes, ni dans les aspérités d'un mur. Il n'était pas Sherlock Holmes, simplement. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu avoir eu l'audace de croire qu'il découvrirait peut-être quelque chose. C'était stupide.

En bas, Mrs Hudson l'attendait avec un thé qu'elle venait de préparer.

- Voilà, un bon thé à la bergamote !

- Merci beaucoup. Dites-moi, Mrs Hudson, vous n'avez pas eu de… cambriolage, depuis que nous avons vidé l'appartement ? Ou même avant ?

- De cambriolage ? Grands dieux, non. Je vous l'aurais dit, sinon.

- Oui, bien sûr. Tant mieux. Et vous n'avez pas retrouvé d'objets oubliés, comme… un portable, par exemple ?

- Un portable ? Non, je n'ai rien retrouvé… Vous avez perdu votre portable ?

- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai.

Ce qui ne lui expliquait pas ce que le portable d'Irene avait bien pu devenir, mais bon. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose en revenant sonner ici – c'était surtout pour le plaisir de revoir son ancienne logeuse et de parler de tout et de rien avec elle.

- Vous avez vu ces meurtres dont ils parlent aux journaux ? demanda la vieille dame. Je suis sûre que Sherlock aurait trouvé un moyen de participer à l'enquête…

- Oui, probablement… Dites, Mrs Hudson, je me posais une question, qui va peut-être vous paraître stupide, mais…

- Oui ?

- Bon. Vous connaissiez Sherlock depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, quelques années, je dirais. Je l'ai connu pendant cette affaire… Mon mari a été condamné à mort en Floride, et Sherlock a…

- Oui, je sais, il m'a raconté. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous lui faisiez confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez jamais cru que Sherlock était un imposteur.

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai toujours eu confiance en lui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je… Ces derniers temps, je me demande… Vous croyez qu'il aurait pu, comment dire, simuler sa mort ? Après avoir vécu avec lui tout ce temps, je crois vraiment que ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se suicider, comme ça, brutalement. Je me demandais si… ce n'était peut-être pas fait exprès ? Pour tromper ses ennemis ?

- Vous croyez ? demanda Mrs Hudson, sincèrement étonnée. Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Ça pourrait bien être dans ses capacités, au fond. Ce garçon ne raisonnait pas comme tout le monde.

- Précisément…

- Mais s'il n'est pas vraiment mort, il serait déjà revenu, vous ne croyez pas ? Cette affaire d'imposture s'est tassée depuis un petit moment déjà.

- Je sais. De toute façon, je me demandais juste ça comme ça. Est-ce que vous pensez que ce serait possible ?

- Tout est possible, avec Sherlock, décréta Mrs Hudson d'un ton docte. C'est bien ce que m'ont appris ces deux ans pendant lesquels vous étiez mes locataires. Mon pauvre mur est toujours en très mauvais état…

- Vous voulez que je rebouche les trous pour vous ?

- Non, non. Laissez comme ça, c'est un souvenir. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, si Sherlock est vivant et qu'il revient ici, il ne se sentira pas obligé d'en faire d'autres, comme ça.

- Je… J'ai juste dit ça comme ça, vous savez, rien ne montre qu'il est réellement en vie… Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez des espoirs…

- Je ne m'en fais pas, mon chou. Il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé. Et si Sherlock est vie, je l'accueillerai comme il se doit ; et si non, ma vie continuera de la même façon.

Ça, c'était de la vraie sagesse – John songea qu'il devrait en prendre de la graine. Mais contrairement à Mrs Hudson, continuer sa vie de la même façon ne l'intéressait pas vraiment – trop ennuyeux. Évidemment, maintenant, il y avait Mary, il y avait IOU, donc ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil, mais tout de même. Le trou que Sherlock avait créé dans son cœur en sautant de ce toit ne semblait pas près de se reboucher.

xXxXx

_IOU : Ça fait un bail._

_J.W. : Désolé. Occupé. Mary, tout ça… Enquête…_

_IOU : Enquête ? _

Ignorance totale du "Mary". Pour changer.

_J.W. : Oui, une petite enquête personnelle. Mais je suis loin d'avoir les talents de déductions de Sherlock Holmes, malheureusement…_

_IOU : De quoi s'agit-il ? _

_J.W. : De pas grand-chose, vraiment. Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais m'aider._

_IOU : Dis toujours._

John sourit. Le temps passait, et les chances atteignaient maintenant 67,4% dans sa tête. Il avait envoyé un sms à Irene Adler, pour lui dire qu'il avait eu une petite conversation avec la médecin légiste qui s'était occupé du corps de Sherlock, et qu'il en ressortait que c'était plus que louche. Et que si jamais elle, de son côté, avait des éléments nouveaux, il serait plus que ravi qu'elle lui en fasse part.

Irene avait répondu peu de temps après qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau de son côté. Le téléphone semblait toujours allumé, à en juger par les accusés de réception, mais personne ne répondait à ses sms. Deux solutions : celui qui avait récupéré le portable n'avait pas de crédit pour répondre à ses messages : ou alors, la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone ne _souhaitait_ simplement pas y répondre.

_De plus, _avait ajouté Adler,_ Sherlock Holmes a été la seule personne à savoir déchiffrer le mot de passe que j'avais mis. Si le portable a été volé par quelqu'un d'autre, je doute que cette personne puisse le déverrouiller comme ça, d'un coup. Ce qui me ramène à ma théorie : c'est Sherlock qui l'a. _

Elle avait des arguments convaincants, il fallait l'admettre. Les jours s'écoulaient, et John se rendait compte que finalement, il y croyait de plus en plus. Bien sûr, sa raison lui objectait toujours les mêmes choses, _tu l'as vu sauter, tu as pris son pouls_, etc, mais combien de fois Sherlock l'avait-il déjà roulé, au fond ? Cette fois, c'était un _tour de magie_ un peu plus conséquent, mais pas impossible, pour un homme comme lui. L'admiration que lui vouait John avait toujours été sans limite, parce qu'il le voyait comme un surhomme. Eh bien, un surhomme était capable de simuler sa mort sous le regard même de son meilleur ami. C'était trop simple, sinon. Non ?

Et il y avait IOU.

John avait fait une découverte, en quittant Baker Street, la fois dernière. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant – n'ayant aucune raison de le faire. Un tag, sur le mur presque en face de chez lui, le mur de cette rue qu'il avait empruntée avec Sherlock alors qu'ils couraient, menottés l'un à l'autre, fuyant la police, la veille de la chute. Trois grosses lettres, I, O, U, de couleur rouge sang, avec des ailes sur le côté. IOU.

John s'était approché, interloqué. Le tag avait l'air plutôt vieux, quelques années au moins, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être très louche. Alors, soit c'était une pure coïncidence (assez improbable), soit IOU était lié de près ou de loin à ce tag. L'avait-il dessiné lui-même ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de taguer son pseudonyme devant son ex-appartement ? Il n'y habitait même plus. C'était illogique, perturbant, désagréable.

Mais, même sans aller jusqu'à affirmer que c'était lui qui l'avait tagué, il était probable qu'IOU l'avait au moins vu, parce que John ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Bref, IOU l'avait vu. Et c'était facile de voir ce tag quand on habitait en face…

Conclusion, si on partait du postulat que Sherlock était vivant (et John était de plus en plus convaincu de la probabilité de ce postulat), IOU devenait très suspicieux. Si le tag était vieux, peut-être que Sherlock l'avait vu avant de mourir, l'avait enregistré dans un coin de sa mémoire, et avait décidé de ça pouvait faire un bon pseudonyme, mystérieux à souhait.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était que ça lui semblait de plus en plus crédible. Dans sa tête, les identités d'IOU et de Sherlock Holmes commençaient à se fondre petit à petit l'une en l'autre – alors John essayait de le piéger à chaque phrase, sans en avoir l'air. L'adversaire semblait être de force (voire imbattable, au cas où il se tromperait), mais ça ne coûtait rien de tester.

Et là, avec cette histoire d'enquête, il avait trouvé un bon filon. Si IOU était effectivement Sherlock, il ne laisserait pas glisser le sujet sans rien dire…

_J.W. : Non, vraiment. C'est plutôt personnel, comme affaire, je n'ai pas envie que les détails s'ébruitent._

_IOU : Pourquoi s'ébruiteraient-ils ?_

_J.W. : Parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Parfois on fait confiance, et on se retrouve trahi. _

_IOU : Je ne te trahirai pas._

_J.W. : C'est gentil de dire ça, bien caché derrière un téléphone. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te croire._

_IOU : Depuis le temps qu'on se parle, tu ne me connais toujours pas ?_

_J.W. : Je connais ce que tu me laisses connaître. Tout le reste, ce que tu me caches, je ne peux pas le deviner. _

_IOU : Détails. Et cette enquête ?_

_J.W. : Une affaire personnelle._

_IOU : En rapport avec Sherlock Holmes ?_

_J.W. : Pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec lui ?_

_IOU : Pourquoi pas ? Une "affaire personnelle", tu dis._

_J.W. : Oui. J'ai une vie en dehors de Sherlock Holmes._

À vrai dire, il doutait lui-même de sa dernière affirmation. Mais bon.

_IOU : Donc, pas Sherlock Holmes._

_J.W. : Sherlock Holmes est mort. Il fait partie du passé._

Voilà. Il voulait frapper un grand coup pour voir comment IOU réagirait ; c'était une bataille, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la perdre… Pas si c'était Sherlock Holmes de l'autre côté. La réponse mit un certain temps à venir, ce que John prit pour un signe de trouble, de l'autre côté – mais son portable finit tout de même par vibrer.

_IOU : C'est vrai. À propos de quoi, cette enquête, alors ?_

Bon. IOU était plutôt fort. Il ne se laissait pas avoir, d'accord – ça ne faisait rien. Il y avait d'autres moyens. Et John l'aurait à l'usure.

_J.W. : Rien de spécial. _

_IOU : Je peux peut-être t'aider._

_J.W. : Et peut-être que tu ne peux pas, aussi. En revanche, je peux te poser une question ?_

_IOU : Vas-y._

_J.W. : Ça fait un moment que je me demande ça. D'où tu tires ton pseudo ? Ça a une signification ? _

_IOU : Rien d'autre que les initiales de mon nom._

Les quoi ? Les initiales de son nom ? Mais c'était Sherlock Holmes, son nom !

- Menteur ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer John, avant de se remettre à taper à toute vitesse.

_J.W. : Ton nom ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_IOU : Affaire personnelle… _

Oh, le rusé renard, reprendre à son compte les arguments de la partie adverse ! Il voyait déjà comment ça allait se terminer : IOU lui donnerait son nom si lui, en échange, lui donnait les détails de l'enquête. Le fourbe. John sourit.

Soit. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il était en train d'enquêter sur la possibilité que Sherlock Holmes soit vivant ou non, et qu'il le soupçonnait de se cacher derrière IOU. L'autre allait lui donner un faux nom ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait lui donner une fausse enquête.

_J.W. : Tu refuses de me le dire ?_

_IOU : On a tous les deux des informations à cacher, semble-t-il…_

_J.W. : Très bien. Dis-moi ton nom, je te parle de mon enquête._

_IOU : Marché conclu. Ian Orchard-Ulbis. _

Seul quelqu'un qui s'appelait _Sherlock Holmes_ pouvait inventer un nom aussi tordu, il en était persuadé. Enfin – si c'était ce que IOU voulait…

_J.W. : Oh, je vois. Pas banal. Les gens ont dû se moquer de toi au collège, non ?_

_IOU : … Pas spécialement._

Oh, il l'avait vexé ! Maintenant, quant à savoir s'il avait vexé la susceptibilité d'un véritable Ian Orchard-Ulbis en lui disant que son prénom était ridicule ou s'il avait vexé la susceptibilité de Sherlock Holmes en lui disant que le prénom qu'il avait inventé pour se couvrir était ridicule, là…

Mais les chances venaient d'augmenter à 71,5%.

_J.W. : Je vois je vois. Alors, cette enquête… Je t'ai dit que c'était personnel, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis en train de mener une investigation pour savoir où emmener Mary en voyage surprise pour nos quatre mois ensemble. Tu as dit que tu voulais m'aider ? _

_IOU : Ah. Je vois. Pardon, j'ai pensé un instant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais effectivement, tu n'as pas besoin de moi._

_J.W. : Tu sais que c'est insultant, ce que tu dis ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu détestes Mary à ce point ?_

_IOU : Au moins aussi insultant que ta remarque sur les gens qui se moquaient de mon nom au collège. _

Ce type… Des fois, il avait envie de le secouer comme un prunier tellement il l'agaçait. Heureusement qu'il avait une patience à toute épreuve, après avoir vécu deux ans avec Sherlock…

_J.W. : Pourquoi tu la détestes à ce point ?_

_IOU : Je ne la déteste pas. Je ne la connais pas._

_J.W. : Tu ne me connais pas non plus, on ne s'est jamais vus._

_IOU : Grands dieux, John, ne sois pas plus stupide que tu n'en as l'air ! _

Oh… Ça, ce n'était pas du IOU. IOU ne l'appelait _jamais _John. Un instant, il eut l'impression de retrouver Sherlock pour de bon, si prompt à l'insulter, si incisif… Un instant, pour la première fois, il eut la certitude que c'était _vraiment _lui à l'autre bout du téléphone. Qui tapait sur les touches à la vitesse de la lumière avec ses longs doigts agiles, avant de se gratter la tête – intacte, la tête, sans morceau de crâne éclaté – en train de faire les cents pas dans son appartement parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Pour la première fois, il pouvait presque le toucher du doigt, pour de bon… Son meilleur ami. Vivant. Et l'émotion qui le submergea soudain fut si forte qu'il fut incapable de répondre.

Parce que, si Sherlock était vivant… Ça changeait toute la face du monde. Ça changeait _tout_. Qu'il lui en veuille ou non pour toutes ses manipulations, ses trahisons, ses tromperies, ses cachotteries, Sherlock était en vie.

Enfin… probablement.

_IOU : … Désolé, mes mots ont un peu dépassé ma pensée._

Il s'inquiétait de ne pas recevoir de réponse… C'était mignon. John ne put retenir un sourire.

_J.W. : Je sais que non. Mais ça ne fait rien. Je dois y aller, IOU. À plus tard._

_IOU : À plus tard, John. _

xXxXx


	6. Closer to IOU

Salut mes loulous ! Comment allez-vous ?  
Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur comme toujours. J'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire sur la longueur.

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Everything about IOU – chapitre 6

Closer to IOU

xXxXx

- _Sunny… Yesterday my life was filled with rain… Sunny…You smiled at me and really eased the pain… Sunny one so true, I love you._

- Tu chantes ? s'étonna Mary, debout derrière le canapé. Je ne savais pas que tu chantais. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter.

_ARGH !_ pensa John. Il s'était encore laissé aller, en pensant que Mary n'était pas dans la pièce.

- Ah, euh… Oui. Je l'ai entendue à la radio tout à l'heure et elle m'est restée en tête.

Souriante, Mary s'installa à côté de John sur le canapé, avant de se blottir contre lui pour regarder la télé, tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules. Tellement typique du parfait petit couple. Parfois, John s'étonnait de voir que leur relation continuait, encore et encore, en toute simplicité. Il fallait dire que Sherlock Holmes n'était plus là (ou du moins, plus physiquement) pour foutre en l'air toutes ses relations amoureuses. Ça devrait probablement jouer.

En tout cas, il était content. C'est facile, avec Mary, c'était agréable, il ne se prenait pas la tête. Ils s'asseyaient devant la télé, ils regardaient The Graham Norton Show à la télévision, et c'était suffisant. Ça durait depuis déjà six mois, et John avait bien l'intention que ça dure encore et encore. Et si Sherlock restait caché dans l'ombre pendant encore une dizaine d'années, grand bien lui fasse. Il avait Mary.

- Tu sais, je te trouve changé, murmura la jeune femme contre son épaule.

- Hm ? Changé ?

- Oui, depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés au cabinet…

- Changé en quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es plus souriant. Pas que tu étais aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison avant, mais j'avais l'impression que tu étais toujours un peu… un peu triste, je crois, même quand tu souriais… Mais… ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant.

God. Sherlock n'était pas le seul à avoir des talents de déduction, il avait sous-estimé sa propre petite amie.

- Ah bon, répondit-il, estomaqué. Euh… Je ne savais pas que j'avais l'air triste. Désolé.

- Non non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je dis ça ! s'exclama Mary. Mais… Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien, ces derniers temps ?

Hum. Question piège. John n'avait jamais parlé à Mary de toute cette histoire avec Sherlock, il n'en avait jamais mentionné un seul petit bout, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui, quelque chose de trop fragile, qui se briserait s'il sortait à l'air libre. Mais ça faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, maintenant, ce qui signifiait bien plus longtemps qu'avec Sarah, qu'avec Jeanette, qu'avec Elise, qu'avec toutes ses autres copines qui avaient claqué la porte en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Mary avait atteint le cap des six mois. Elle avait peut-être le droit de savoir.

- Hum… Oui, en fait. Enfin… Je…

Ce n'était pas facile d'en parler quand on l'avait gardé caché pendant si longtemps. Mais bon, c'était une bonne occasion, il ne fallait pas la laisser filer.

- Mary, tu as déjà entendu parler de Sherlock Holmes ?

- L'imposteur ?

_Dear God_. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Sherlock Holmes, l'imposteur. Une fois, Sherlock lui avait fait remarquer qu'il se souciait bien trop de l'opinion publique, et John avait répondu qu'il ne voulait pas que les gens pensent qu'il était un escroc. S'il avait su que la presse se retournerait contre lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, il serait encore plus resté sur ses gardes.

L'imposteur, donc. Même Mary y croyait… Moriarty avait vraiment bien fait son job.

- Je ne le connais pas. J'ai lu une ou deux coupures de presse sur lui, et ensuite toute cette histoire d'imposture a éclaté et a fait la une des journaux. Mais en dehors de ça, je n'ai pas trop suivi l'actualité… Mais je crois qu'il est mort, non ? C'est ça ?

- Oui. Tu te souviens, son…

Comment appeler ça ? Bras droit ? Trop présomptueux. Chien de garde ? Compas moral ? Admirateur numéro un ? Esclave domestique ?

- Son… assistant ? Il avait un assistant. C'était moi. J'étais son assistant.

- Toi ? C'est vrai, John ?! Je ne savais pas !

- Aucune importance, c'est du passé maintenant… Toujours est-il que j'étais donc son ami. On habitait ensemble au 221B Baker Street, et on s'occupait de certaines enquêtes tous les deux, lorsque Scotland Yard nous demandait de l'aide…

- John ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- J'y arrive. On a été colocataires pendant deux ans, et puis… ça a mal tourné. Il a commencé à être connu, à avoir une certaine renommée. Je n'ai pas vu le danger tout de suite. Il avait un ennemi, Moriarty… Un fou, un psychopathe – un des hommes les plus dangereux au monde. Moriarty avait juré sa perte, et il a monté un plan, dont la conséquence a été ce que tout le monde s'imagine à présent : Sherlock est un imposteur. C'était bien fait : il avait enrobé cet énorme mensonge de vérité, pour que les gens le gobent plus facilement. Il avait tout monté, tout prévu. Et Sherlock… juste après, Sherlock s'est suicidé.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Il s'est jeté du toit de l'hôpital St Bartholomew. Juste sous mes yeux.

Étrange comme il pouvait dire les mots sans que ce soit douloureux, maintenant qu'il était persuadé que Sherlock était encore en vie… Il aurait peut-être dû y croire plus tôt. Même si ce n'était pas vrai, ça lui aurait épargné beaucoup de souffrance. Il aurait dû garder la foi.

Enfin, trois ans, c'était un peu long, pour garder la foi. Heureusement qu'Irene Adler y avait mis du sien. En tout cas, il avait réussi à choquer Mary, vu la façon dont elle le regardait, les mains devant la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait lui dire qu'il pensait que Sherlock était vivant, au cas où ça compromettrait son ami…

Quoi que. Et alors, si ça le compromettait ? Ce serait sa punition pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. Il s'en remettrait. S'il pouvait échapper à la mort, il pouvait échapper à tout le reste.

- Oh, John… Je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu ça…

- Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, pas vraiment. C'est pas exactement comme de raconter ses courses au supermarché du coin, on va dire. Mais ces derniers temps… Je crois… Enfin, c'est juste un soupçon, mais je pense… qu'il est peut-être encore en vie.

Silence

- … Quoi ?

- Oui. Je pense.

- Mais… Tu viens de me dire qu'il avait sauté du toit…?

- Oui.

- Et juste devant toi…

- Oui.

- Alors comment est-ce qu'il pourrait être encore en vie ?

- Eh oui, c'est ça le problème. Mais c'est Sherlock.

Il sous-entendait par là : _C'est Sherlock, donc il est capable de tout faire, de tout comprendre, de tout planifier, ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un super-héros, donc après tout, il est probable qu'il ait réussi à me rouler et à rouler tout le monde et qu'il ait survécu._ Mais Mary ne devait pas comprendre tout ce que ça impliquait, car elle répondit :

- En quoi est-ce que le fait que ce soit Sherlock puisse l'aider à rester en vie après avoir sauté d'un toit ?

- Ah… C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas. Mais il était extraordinaire. Vraiment… extraordinaire. Il était capable de… Il était vraiment très, très doué. Bon, bien sûr, il avait les défauts qui allaient avec, il détestait tout le monde – et tout le monde le détestait – il était insupportable quand il s'ennuyait, au point de tirer au pistolet sur le mur du salon, il mettait des bouts de corps sectionnés dans le frigo, il était égoïste, égocentrique, vaniteux, vantard, capricieux, imprévisible, manipulateur, froid, insensible, parfois cruel…

- Ouah. Ça me donne _vraiment_ envie de le connaître.

- Je sais, hein ? Je ne savais pas encore ce pour quoi j'avais signé quand j'ai emménagé avec lui. Mais… il était tellement brillant que ça compensait tout le reste.

- Comment est-ce qu'une seule qualité peut compenser autant de défauts ?

- Eh bien… C'était peut-être pour ça que les autres ne l'aimaient pas. Mais moi, je l'ai toujours trouvé incroyable.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer…

John ne perçut pas la minuscule, micro-mini goutte d'amertume qui teintait la voix de Mary.

- C'était mon meilleur ami, répondit-il. Il comprenait tout, il déduisait tout. Il m'a sorti l'histoire de ma vie rien qu'en m'empruntant mon portable, et il me connaissait depuis trente secondes. Quand j'y pense, il devait avoir compris ce que voulait Moriarty, et le suicide devait faire partie du plan.

John évita de se dire que tous les plans de Sherlock n'avaient pas toujours fonctionné – celui-là, si. C'était obligé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est vivant, alors ?

- Des détails. Pas assez pour devenir des preuves, mais avec un peu de chance, bientôt…

- Je vois. Et s'il réapparaissait, tu retournerais habiter avec lui ?

Ah ! Ça, c'était de la question piège. Dans son cœur, la réponse était oui. Dans sa tête, sa raison lui disait que la jeune femme à sa droite attendait ardemment un non. Il préféra être prudent, et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas.

Une solution provisoire, mais c'était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Il en était encore resté au stade du "Sherlock est vivant, ok, mais Sherlock est absent". Il ne s'imaginait pas que Sherlock puisse réellement revenir un jour. La vie ne pourrait plus jamais être la même, de toute façon, même s'ils emménageaient de nouveau ensemble. Ils avaient été colocataires pendant presque deux ans, mais ça allait faire trois ans et demi qu'ils étaient séparés. Et certaines choses qui avaient été brisées ne pouvaient pas être réparées – du moins, c'était l'avis de John.

- Je ne pense pas, ajouta-t-il. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune preuve qu'il soit vivant.

- Mais tu y crois, non ?

- Oui. Mais peut-être que j'ai tort. J'ai cru beaucoup de choses à propos de Sherlock et j'ai souvent eu tort.

- Eh bien, peut-être que cette fois-ci, tu auras raison..

- Peut-être.

Mary se pelotonna à nouveau contre lui, et ils fixèrent à nouveau leur attention sur la télévision, où le show avait laissé place à une série télé – mais leurs pensées restèrent attachées à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. John se sentait plutôt soulagé de lui avoir dit, au final, au point de se sentir bête de lui avoir caché tout ce temps ; mais Mary, elle…  
Mary était inquiète.

xXxXx

_"Des nouvelles ?"_

_"Non. Je le soupçonne d'avoir adopté un pseudonyme pour parler avec moi sur Internet. Mais je ne peux pas prouver que c'est lui."_

_"Oh, c'est certainement lui, alors. Il veut probablement savoir comment va son John…"_

_"Je ne suis pas SON John !"_

_"Toutes ces années, et toujours dans le déni ?"_

_"Je ne suis pas dans le déni, c'est vous tous qui êtes dans l'illusion."_

_"À votre place, si tout le monde affirmait la même chose, je commencerais à me demander si ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans l'erreur…"_

_"Ça. _Suffit_. Et de votre côté ? Des découvertes intéressantes ?"_

_"Plutôt. Je l'ai aperçu l'autre jour."_

_"QUOI ? COMMENT ? OÙ ?"_

_"Allons boire un café. Je vous expliquerai à ce moment-là."_

_"Vous auriez dû me le dire dès le début !"_

_"Café Excelsior, Oxford Street, 16H30 ?"_

_"À tout à l'heure."_

xXxXx

Sherlock était en vie. Sherlock était en vie. Sherlock _Holmes_ était _en vie._

Bien sûr, faire confiance à Irene Adler, c'était comme de marcher sur un fil tendu au dessus d'un précipice sans filet de secours. Mais s'il y avait Sherlock à l'autre bout du précipice, John pouvait bien devenir funambule…

Le café était petit, plutôt sombre, peu fréquenté. Un endroit parfait pour une femme qui ne souhaitait pas être reconnue, et ça convenait aussi à John, qui n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être vu en sa présence. Il n'était pas assis de deux minutes qu'elle s'installait déjà en face de lui, toute habillée de noir, maquillée discrètement et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Plus tellement la femme classieuse et distinguée qu'on suivait du regard quand elle passait, mais pour être plus discrète, elle n'en restait pas moins très belle, et toujours aussi charismatique.

- Vous l'avez _vu_.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu son sms, le temps qu'il se rende au café, il avait eu tout le loisir d'y réfléchir. Sherlock avait donc été _vu_. Donc il était non seulement vivant, mais en plus, il était à Londres. Dans le coin.

- Je l'ai vu, répondit Irene.

- Et ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Allons, vous pourriez confondre Sherlock Holmes avec quelqu'un d'autre, vous ? Oui, c'était bien lui. Tenez.

De ses mains gantées de cuir, elle lui tendit son portable, et John se pencha sur la photo qu'elle était en train de lui montrer. Un homme, grand, de dos. Manteau noir, pantalon noir. Cheveux noirs, bouclés. Un instant, John eut envie de cacher ses mains sous la table pour qu'Irene ne les voie pas trembler. À la place, il prit le portable, et zooma sur la photo. C'était un peu flou, mais ça ressemblait à Sherlock, ça oui. La même posture, la même corpulence.

- Vous êtes sûre, absolument sûre que c'était lui ? Le rencontrer par hasard dans la rue, c'est quand même une grosse coïncidence.

- Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Je le cherchais. Je l'ai trouvé.

- Et _comment_ avez-vous réussi ce petit miracle ? J'ai eu beau essayer, ça n'a jamais marché.

- Vous n'avez même pas cherché, John. Vous attendiez qu'il vienne à vous. Vous ne vouliez pas être déçu si notre théorie se révélait fausse. Vous êtes allé à droite à gauche pour vous faire croire à vous-même que vous aviez cherché, mais en vrai, vous n'avez rien fait.

Elle était belle, Irene Adler, mais dieu, qu'elle était horripilante. Surtout quand tout ce qu'elle racontait était vrai. John l'avait oublié entretemps, mais c'était quand même la seule femme – peut-être même la seule personne, si on omettait Moriarty – à avoir réussi à tenir tête à Sherlock Holmes. John Watson n'était pour elle que du menu fretin.

- Soit. Et donc, vous, vous avez su où chercher. Comment ?

- Une idée stupide, en vérité. Je ne sais pas comment elle ne m'est pas venue plus tôt.

- Quelle idée ?

- Le GPS.

- Pardon ? Le GPS ?

- Le GPS du téléphone, évidemment. Sherlock y aurait pensé tout de suite, mais ça a mis du temps avant de m'effleurer l'esprit.

- Vous avez… retrouvé Sherlock avec le GPS de votre téléphone ?

- Oui. Vous savez comment ça marche, vous avez utilisé cette technique pour le retrouver dans votre Étude en Rose quand il était parti avec le tueur en série chauffeur de taxi…

- Et vous, vous avez lu mon blog…

- Comme tout le monde. J'aurais fait une bien piètre admiratrice de Sherlock si je n'avais même pas lu votre blog. D'ailleurs, pour tout vous avouer, c'est en y repensant que j'ai eu l'idée de faire la même chose. Bref, je cherche donc à localiser mon téléphone sur un site internet correspondant, sauf que voyez-vous, sa localisation est protégée par un mot de passe. J'essaye donc avec mon ancien mot de passe, celui que j'avais configuré…

- _I am SHER locked ? _

- Non, celui-là, c'était pour allumer le téléphone. Nul doute qu'il a dû le changer, d'ailleurs. Probablement _I am JOHN locked_, maintenant.

- Ça suffit avec les allusions !

- Bref. Je tente avec mon mot de passe, qui n'était pas le bon, puisque bien sûr, Sherlock a dû le changer, par sécurité, lorsque j'ai commencé à lui envoyer des sms. Mais je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes, malheureusement. Je ne peux pas craquer un code de sécurité en sept secondes et je peux définitivement pas deviner les mots de passe en claquant des doigts. Alors je suis obligée d'avoir recours à autre chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- La recherche par internet. Je vais donc faire un tour sur votre blog, je fais le tour des commentaires, et je tombe sur quelque chose d'intéressant, une certaine personne qui vous laisse des messages sous le pseudonyme IOU.

- IOU, oui… Je vous en ai parlé. C'est celui avec qui je corresponds sur Internet.

- Je m'en suis doutée. Mais à l'époque, vous ne m'aviez encore rien dit à son sujet, j'ai donc dû le deviner toute seule. J'essaye d'entrer "IOU" comme mot de passe, ça ne fonctionne pas. Je continue donc mes recherches, et je tombe sur un forum d'irréductibles fans, où sévit un certain IOU. Dernier membre inscrit : _Afghanistan or Iraq ?_.

- C'est moi.

- Je sais que c'est vous.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Parce qu'en partant du postulat qu'IOU était Sherlock, ça n'aurait rien eu de bizarre qu'il vous attire sur ce forum de la même manière que moi j'y suis arrivée. Et je sais que vous avez servi en Afghanistan.

- Bon sang. Et dire que je pensais que personne ne comprendrait, ça fait deux fois que je me fais avoir !

- Ne vous fustigez pas trop. Vous vous êtes fait avoir par des gens qui vous connaissaient. Un internaute lambda n'y aurait peut-être vu que du feu.

- Je commence à en douter, grommela John. Bref. Le forum donc ?

- Oui, _Afghanistan or Iraq ?_. Je me souviens de cette fois où Sherlock a débloqué mon mot de passe parce que je m'étais trop prise au jeu. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Et là, en voyant ce forum, je me demande si Sherlock lui-même ne s'est pas pris au jeu… Alors j'essaye _John_. Ce n'est pas le bon, mais je ne désespère pas. L'avantage de ce mot de passe, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de limite d'essai. Alors j'essaie _Afghanistan or Iraq ?_, et que vois-je ? La carte de la ville qui s'affiche sur mon ordinateur, et un point bleu qui clignote au milieu. Félicitations, John. Vous êtes la clé qui mène à Sherlock.

- L'imbécile…

- Vous dites ça, mais je sais que vous êtes flatté. Même si, pour tout vous avouer, je crois que si Sherlock avait vraiment voulu qu'on ne le retrouve pas, il aurait fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Il n'est pas si stupide.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous pensez qu'il _veut_ qu'on le retrouve ?

- C'est ce que je pense, oui. Ce n'est que mon avis, toutefois.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réapparaît pas, alors ? De lui-même ?

- Vous lui poserez la question vous-même, John. Je suis sûr qu'il vous répondra bien mieux que moi.

S'il le revoyait un jour, oui. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver si Sherlock ne faisait pas les premiers pas – parce que ce n'était pas lui, John, qui irait le chercher. God ! Plus de trois ans s'étaient déjà écoulés. Trois ans, pendant lesquels il avait été bien vivant : trois ans à le faire passer pour un crétin fini. Ça devrait être amusant, pour lui, mais ça ne l'était pas pour tout le monde. Mais là encore, ce qui était amusant pour Sherlock l'était rarement pour les autres. Cette fois, c'était John la victime. Il en fallait bien une…

Sauf que non. Il refusait de l'accepter sans rien dire. D'accord, il fallait bien admettre qu'il ressentait une joie délirante, un soulagement indicible, à l'idée que Sherlock était vivant, mais ce sentiment positif était largement contrecarré par la colère qui se frayait un chemin dans ses veines. Colère qui s'amplifiait à chaque minutes qui passait, chaque seconde de plus où Sherlock était vivant.

Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il allait prendre, quand ils se reverraient.

- Bref, reprit-il sèchement. Où l'avez-vous vu ?

- Je l'ai suivi en utilisant le GPS. Apparemment, il a loué un appartement, ou bien il reste chez un ami, je ne sais pas…

- Un ami ?_ Sherlock Holmes ?_ Allons ! Je suis le seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu.

- Voyez-vous ça, sourit Irene.

- J'ai dit stop avec les allus…

- Je n'ai encore rien dit. Vous tendez vous-même le bâton pour vous faire battre, Dr Watson. Bref. Peu importe s'il loue ou s'il loge chez un ami, toujours est-il qu'il réside actuellement, je pense, dans un appartement, au 67 Gower Street. J'ai attendu dans un café en face, en surveillant son signal GPS. Il n'est pas sorti ce jour-là. Je suis revenue, et j'ai recommencé l'opération, jusque ce que je le voie sortir de l'appartement en question. Le signal ne bougeait pas, il n'avait pas pris mon téléphone avec lui, ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée de le suivre. Il est allé à Barts, et puis il est revenu. Il ne m'a pas vue.

- Peut-être que si, mais que vous n'en savez rien.

- C'est possible, admit Irene. C'est Sherlock.

- Barts, hein ? Il doit être allé voir Molly…

- Molly ?

- La légiste. Celle qui s'est occupé de son corps. Je vous ai parlé d'elle, je suis allé la voir il y a quelques temps, et son attitude envers moi était très louche… Et depuis, elle m'ignore quand je lui envoie des sms…

- S'il est effectivement allé la voir, il doit être au courant que vous avez posé des questions sur lui.

- Oui. De toute façon, il doit certainement être déjà au courant de notre petite enquête. Si on arrive à remonter la trace jusqu'à lui, c'est parce qu'il nous laisse faire, comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure. Quand Sherlock décide de brouiller les pistes, il est capable de se suicider en sautant du haut d'un toit en face de son meilleur ami et de rester vivant. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons joué notre meilleur jeu, ici, c'est lui qui nous a laissé faire. C'est un jeu du chat et de la souris. Qui se fera attraper en premier ? Et je suis sûr qu'il s'amuse, c'est ça le pire. Il s'amuse à nos dépens.

- Comme toujours, répondit Irene d'un ton docte. Mais peut-être que notre tour viendra, cher docteur. Bref, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. N'oubliez pas, Gower Street. Personnellement, je ne compte pas aller le voir. Je voulais juste savoir s'il était ou non vivant, pour mon information. Mais je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi dans sa vie, et moi, j'ai eu la preuve que je voulais. En revanche, j'ai l'impression que vous, il vous veut dans sa vie. Est-ce que vous irez le voir ?

- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit John (même si dans sa tête, la réponse était un non catégorique). Merci pour vos informations, en tout cas. Je n'ai pas servi à grand-chose dans cette histoire.

- Ne vous sous-estimez pas… C'est vous qui m'avez indiqué sa localisation.

- Pas consciemment…

- Ça compte quand même, rassurez-vous. Sur ce, John, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Je ne sais pas si nos chemins se recroiseront.

- Prenez soin de vous. Pas trop de scandales politiques…

- J'ai arrêté, sourit Irene d'un air malicieux. Irene Adler n'existe plus. Au revoir, John. Prenez soin de lui.

_Il n'a pas besoin de mon aide pour ça_, songea John rapidement – mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, et Irene sortit du café sans autre forme de procès. Il l'observa s'éloigner à travers la vitre du café, puis il sortit son téléphone et se mit à taper un message.

Il était temps qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec IOU.

xXxXx

* * *

Ho ho ho mes enfants! J'en connais un qui va prendre cher dans le prochain chapitre ! 8D  
Teaser : le titre sera _Meet IOU there._

A très bientôt mes chamallows !


	7. Meet IOU there

Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour l'update tardif. À vrai dire, la rentrée étant ce qu'elle est, busy et tout, et ma motivation étant ce qu'elle est, c'est à dire proche de zéro, le ratio chapitres d'avance/écriture ne cesse de baisser. Par conséquent les updates ralentissent, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour y remédier, promis.

Sur une autre note, en enregistrant le titre de ce chapitre, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit du titre d'une chanson de Simple Plan, que je ne connais pas du tout. Généralement, j'aime beaucoup prendre des chansons pour titre, comme vous le diront certains de mes chapitres, mais celui-ci était une pure coïncidence. Et en regardant les paroles, je me suis émerveillée de voir à quel point elles convenaient bien à John pendant l'absence de Sherlock. Si vous voulez une bande-son pendant la lecture, tapez l'adresse de youtube et ajoutez ceci à la fin : watch?v=3shNTuJ57EQ  
Voilà. Anecdote totalement inutile que je me devais de partager avec vous. De votre côté, si vous avez des chansons avec "you" à me suggérer en guise de titre, n'hésitez pas !

Autre chose, mais d'importance : joyeux anniversaire à notre Martin Freeman ! Notre fandom ne serait pas ce qu'il est si on ne pouvait pas gazouiller sur le fait qu'il soit fait de chatons_._ Mais j'ai un faible pour lui (quel euphémisme, haha!) quand il se la joue tueur à gages dans _Wild Target._ Best wishes, Martin ! (Je _sais_, il ne lira jamais ceci. (Du moins je l'espère. (Whatever.)))

Retour aux choses sérieuses, voici le prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Everything about IOU – chapitre 7

Meet IOU there

xXxXx

Dans le jeu du chat et de la souris, Sherlock était le chat. John pouvait bien être persuadé du contraire, mais c'était Sherlock le maître du jeu.

_J.W. : Hello, IOU. _

_IOU : Bonjour, John. Ça fait un bail._

_J.W. : J'ai été occupé…_

Occupé à enquêter, ça oui, Sherlock le savait. Irene Adler qui essayait d'entrer en contact avec lui par le biais de son ancien téléphone. Molly qui lui apprenait que John était passé à la morgue pour lui poser des questions sur sa mort. Irene qui l'espionnait, cachée dans un café en face. Et John qui s'imaginait qu'il ne savait rien… Dieu qu'ils étaient prévisibles ! Sherlock savait tout.

Il n'avait pas d'enquête en cours, qu'elle soit officielle (parce que la police et Lestrade ne savaient pas encore qu'il était de retour) ou non (parce que tous ses clients étaient persuadés qu'il était mort, et que c'était difficile de trouver de soi-même une affaire, de surcroît assez discrète pour ne pas détruire sa couverture avant qu'il l'ait voulu), et comme toujours quand il n'avait pas d'enquête, il s'ennuyait ferme. Par conséquent, il avait mis chaque parcelle de son intelligence dans cette affaire, et il aurait presque pu dire à John ce qu'il avait mangé la veille au soir s'il le lui avait demandé…

_IOU : Oh. Un peu plus de temps, maintenant ? _

_J.W. : Oui. Assez pour te parler._

Pas trop tôt. Il se passait parfois des jours sans qu'ils ne se parlent, et c'était ces jours-là que Sherlock trouvait les plus ennuyeux. En plus, sa propriétaire actuelle était beaucoup moins conciliante que Mrs Hudson, et elle n'avait que moyennement apprécié les impacts de balle dans son mur. Elle avait menacé d'appeler la police, et pour l'en empêcher, il avait fallu que Sherlock lui dise que si elle le faisait, il révèlerait à son mari qu'elle le trompait deux fois par semaine, pendant qu'il faisait ses gardes de nuit, avec un voisin qui habitait un peu plus loin dans la rue et qu'elle avait rencontré en faisant les courses, et qu'elle fréquentait maintenant depuis une dizaine de mois.

La dame avait écarquillé les yeux, retenu un glapissement de terreur, et à présent, elle évitait son locataire chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans le couloir de l'entrée. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Mais ce n'était pas important. C'est juste une petite mise en bouche, pour ne pas perdre la main. Par contre, ce qui était important, c'était John.

John, qui revenait vers IOU après son rendez-vous avec Irene Adler. Le plus probable : elle lui avait montré une photographie de lui pour lui prouver qu'il était vivant. À vrai dire, c'était un peu dans ce but que Sherlock était sorti de chez lui et qu'il s'était dirigé vers Barts, Molly lui ayant déjà tout raconté par sms à propos de la venue de John, le jour même où il était passé.

Mais John n'était pas pressé, visiblement. Ça remontait déjà à des semaines, déjà, et Sherlock se demandait pourquoi il n'en avait pas entendu parler, pourquoi rien ne se passait. John ne le cherchait même pas ! Il laissait Irene Adler faire le boulot. Alors il s'était dit qu'il allait leur donner une preuve plus concrète, histoire qu'ils remuent un peu plus leur popotin. Un peu d'action, bon sang ! L'ennui allait le rendre fou ! Il était obligé de dévaliser les tabacs du quartier, et sa consommation quotidienne de cigarettes atteignait des plafonds. Mais il n'y avait que ça, couplé aux patchs, qui parvenait à l'empêcher de vider son chargeur contre la tapisserie à trois heures du matin.

_IOU : Tant mieux, nos conversations me manquaient. _

Il n'avait jamais autant parlé avec John virtuellement que depuis qu'il sévissait sous le pseudonyme IOU. Avant, il leur arrivait de s'échanger des commentaires sur le blog de John alors qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, mais justement – ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Là, Sherlock aurait pu être dans l'appartement d'à côté ou au Pérou, la distance entre eux semblait infranchissable. Aussi se permettait-il parfois de la jouer _IOU_, cet intermédiaire virtuel pratique qui était plus doué que lui pour exprimer ses sentiments. Au début, c'était surtout pour servir de couverture et détourner John de la vérité. Maintenant que John savait qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme, c'était… parce qu'il s'agissait probablement de ses dernières occasions de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué – une fois qu'ils se reverraient physiquement, il ne serait plus capable de l'exprimer en mots.

Mais John lui avait manqué, pour de vrai. Sherlock avait parfois l'impression que son ex-colocataire était une drogue au même titre que ses cigarettes, quand on voyait la vitesse avec laquelle il se jetait sur son téléphone pour découvrir quel nouveau message il lui avait envoyé. C'était stupide. Il était stupide.

_J.W. : Nos conversations te manquaient ? Ça ne fait que deux jours que je ne t'ai rien envoyé._

_IOU : Et alors ?_

Deux jours sans messages, c'était deux jours d'ennui pur du côté de Sherlock. Au grand dam de ses voisins.

_J.W. : Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, quand je ne suis pas en train de te parler ?_

_IOU : Rien qui soit digne d'intérêt. _

_J.W. : T'as essayé de tirer dans les murs ? Je sais de source fiable que ça aide à faire passer l'ennui._

_IOU : Merci du conseil, mais ma propriétaire a déjà envie de me jeter à la rue, et je préfèrerais avoir un endroit où dormir ce soir. On est quand même en décembre. _

_J.W. : Des plans pour Noël ?_

_IOU : Noël ? Tu veux dire cette fête ennuyeuse et commerciale où chacun offre à ses proches des cadeaux aussi horribles qu'inutiles, où on doit supporter les réunions familiales interminables, les repas entre amis et l'hypocrisie ambiante ?_

_J.W. : Ça, c'est de l'esprit de Noël. _

_IOU : Noël ne m'intéresse pas. Tu as la réponse à ta question. Et toi, des plans ?_

_J.W. : Oui. Avec Mary._

Oh, god ! Encore ce nom haï ! Mary-ci, Mary-là, il n'avait jamais qu'elle à la bouche. Non, sérieusement. Il était content pour lui que sa vie sexuelle soit si épanouie, mais un peu de décence ! Et de toute façon, c'était une femme – il ne voyait pas bien ce que John lui trouvait. (Il ne l'avait jamais vue en vrai, mais c'était une _femme _: ça suffisait à la catégoriser.)

_IOU : Oh, quelle joie. Pour bientôt le mariage ?_

_J.W. : On en discute._

Silence. Quoi ? Il discutait de quoi ? Il avait raté une étape cruciale de leur discussion, ou est-ce que John évoquait la _possibilité_ d'un _mariage ?_

_Seriously ?_

_IOU : … Pardon ? Du mariage ?_

C'était impossible, il devait se tromper quelque part. Ça ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ce que ça voulait dire, parce que… parce que… parce que god, John, se marier, c'était… C'était…

_J.W. : Oui, du mariage. On en discute. On l'envisage sérieusement, en fait._

_IOU : Mais… Vous êtes ensemble depuis… peu de temps, non ?_

_J.W. : Ça fait six mois. C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas très, très longtemps, mais pourquoi pas ? On s'entend vraiment bien, je pense que ça risque de bien marcher. Et puis Sherlock Holmes n'est plus là pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !_

Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé signifier ?

_IOU : Sherlock Holmes te mettait des bâtons dans les roues ?_

Bon, d'accord, il le faisait. Mais jusque là, ça n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'air de le déranger ! Il n'avait jamais couru après ses copines en les suppliant de rester, et Sherlock s'était toujours dit qu'au fond, ça l'arrangeait de rompre, même s'il ne le disait pas.

Alors le message, là, c'était un coup qui faisait mal. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celui-là. Une cigarette, vite.

_J.W. : Ha ! Tout le temps. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille pendant plus de deux mois parce que Monsieur faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que ça capote. Je suis triste qu'il soit mort, vraiment triste, mais maintenant, au moins, je suis capable de construire une relation durable sans qu'il ne s'en mêle. _

ET BAM, dans les dents, Mr Sherlock Holmes. Un instant, il eut envie de prendre son portable et de l'exploser contre le mur, en mille petits morceaux, parce que John Watson, cet abruti, _savait très bien que c'était Sherlock à l'autre bout du téléphone, à lire ses messages_. Il le disait exprès !

Il voulait la guerre ? Il l'aurait. Sherlock n'était pas du genre à se laisser vaincre sans combattre, ça non. Pas quand on mettait sa fierté personnelle en jeu.

_IOU : Ça a dû être dur. Sherlock Holmes, le briseur de couples. Ce serait terrible s'il revenait parmi nous. Cachez vos copines, Sherlock Holmes arrive !_

Il espérait qu'il saisirait le sarcasme dans ses propos. Ses mains tremblaient d'agitation sur son portable. Mariage ? Mais quelle idée stupide !

_J.W. : Ça oui. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il reviendrait, puisqu'il est mort. Après tout, il a sauté juste devant moi, sous mes yeux, je vois mal comment il aurait mis en scène tout ça. Mais si c'était quand même le cas, une chose est sûre : il ferait mieux de ne plus jamais réapparaître devant moi._

Bon. Ce n'était pas trop ce à quoi il s'attendait en envoyant le message précédent. Il aurait plutôt tablé sur quelque chose du genre "mais non, Sherlock n'est pas si terrible que ça, ce serait bien s'il revenait !" mais… il avait sous-estimé la colère de John, apparemment.

Erreur de débutant.

_IOU : … Pourquoi ? Tu ne serais pas content de le savoir en vie ?_

Geez, pourquoi il se montait tellement la tête sur un problème aussi insignifiant ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que John ait envie ou non qu'il soit encore en vie ?

Non. Il mentait. Ça faisait tout. Parce que John était la personne qui avait le plus compté au monde dans sa vie, et qui continuait à compter plus que tout. Il aimait aussi Mrs Hudson, et il appréciait Lestrade et Molly, toutes proportions gardées – et il y avait Mycroft, qu'il aimait autant qu'il détestait ; mais John était bien, bien au dessus de ça. Il était plus que son colocataire, que son assistant, que son collègue ; c'était son ami, son frère, son âme-sœur. Il ne le lui dirait jamais, mais il avait besoin de lui.

_J.W. : Non._

C'était le coup de massue. Eh bien, bravo. On se sacrifiait pour les autres (enfin… on faisait semblant, pour que l'ennemi le croie… Oui, bon, c'était pareil) et c'était comme ça qu'on était remercié ? En fin de compte, il aurait mieux valu qu'il se suicide pour de vrai, apparemment !

_IOU : Et pourquoi ?_

_J.W. : Parce que s'il est en vie, ça veut dire qu'encore une fois, il m'a manipulé pour me faire passer pour le dernier des crétins, et que j'en ai assez de me faire humilier par Sherlock Holmes sans cesse. Alors s'il est en vie, il peut rester en vie de son côté, et me laisser faire ma vie du mien. Je me suis habitué à son absence, depuis plus de trois ans. Il se trouvera un autre blogueur. Je démissionne. _

God. Ok, il l'avait bien cherché, mais c'était douloureux. _Très _douloureux. Un instant, il eut envie de hausser les épaules, de répondre "d'accord…", de quitter le logiciel, et ensuite de se recroqueviller sur le canapé, sans manger, sans se laver, jusqu'à mourir d'inanition et que son corps se mette à pourrir.

Mais ça aurait été un peu puéril de faire ça juste par esprit de vengeance, aussi répondit-il :

_IOU : Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'il n'avait peut-être pas le choix ? _

_J.W. : Sherlock Holmes a toujours le choix. _

_IOU : Sherlock Holmes n'est pas un super-héros. Il compose avec ce qu'il a à portée de main, et il blesse ses amis si ça peut lui permettre de les sauver après. _

_J.W. : Alors, c'est ça, l'excuse ? Il n'avait pas le choix ? _

_IOU : Peut-être bien. Il faudrait lui demander personnellement._

_J.W. : Oh oui, ça fait un bail que je me dis qu'il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion, tous les deux. Malheureusement, sa tombe s'est toujours montrée très silencieuse envers moi chaque fois que je suis allé y faire un tour, et s'il a une résidence secondaire, il n'a pas encore daigné me le faire savoir.  
_

_IOU : Ne sois pas si modeste, John. Ton enquête t'a révélé beaucoup de choses, tu sais parfaitement où le trouver. Tu sais où il habite. Tu ne veux juste pas y aller parce que tu ne veux pas faire le premier pas. _

_J.W. : … Soit. Dans ce cas, je vais aller l'attendre demain à 14h au café en face de chez lui, et on verra s'il se montre… _

_IOU : Voilà, enfin une prise d'initiative ! John Watson est de retour. Il était temps. _

_J.W. : … Va te faire foutre, IOU._

_IOU : Bonne nuit, John._

_J.W. : … À demain, Sherlock. _

xXxXx

Il faisait froid, mais John attendait à l'extérieur du café. Être assis à une table lors de l'arrivée de Sherlock lui aurait donné l'impression d'être en position de faiblesse, mais dehors, debout, il était actif – et réactif.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. _Il allait voir Sherlock._

C'était tellement le bazar dans ses émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux ou s'il était en colère. Les deux, probablement.

Il. Allait. Voir. Sherlock.

Quelque part, il se sentait un peu coupable de leur discussion de la veille. Il avait débité des horreurs pour qu'ils aient enfin l'occasion de mettre les choses à plat, mais il était peut-être parti un peu loin, et il sentait qu'il avait dû blesser Sherlock/IOU. Et surtout, il n'aurait pas dû parler du mariage.

C'était vrai qu'ils avaient évoqué l'idée, avec Mary. Ils étaient bien ensemble, ils s'entendaient bien, autant mentalement que physiquement, alors pourquoi attendre ? Comme lui avait enseigné le – faux – suicide de Sherlock, la vie était courte. Si on voulait faire quelque chose, on le faisait. Pas la peine d'hésiter cent sept ans avant de se lancer. John avait déjà échappé à la mort de trop nombreuses fois pour perdre du temps à hésiter.

Bon, sauf pour cette affaire Sherlock, ok, il avait plutôt pris son temps – mais… c'était différent !

Bref, en ce vingt-trois décembre, il attendait, frigorifié, devant le café _Alma Viva_, alors qu'une sorte de neige fondue se posait sur ses cheveux et sur la fourrure de sa capuche. Si Sherlock ne sortait pas bientôt de chez lui, il ne serait plus qu'un bloc de glace bon à emmener à l'hôpital.

- Bonjour, John.

Son cœur s'arrêta pour de bon quand il entendit la voix – cette Voix ! – celle qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis bien trop longtemps. God, et il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver ! Pourtant il fixait la porte d'entrée du 67 Gower Street depuis tout à l'heure !

Les membres raidis par le froid et par la nervosité, il tourna la tête vers la gauche.

- Sherlock…

C'était comme s'il ne l'avait pas cru avant de l'avoir vu. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé. Sherlock était peut-être vivant sur internet, mais ça ne signifiait rien. Mais là, il était devant ses yeux, en chair et en os, son éternelle écharpe bleue protégeant son cou du froid glacial, son col relevé, ses mèches bouclées qui tombaient sur son front, envolées par le vent par intermittence, ses pommettes toujours aussi saillantes. Ses yeux bleus si clairs – la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus ouverts, ils formaient un saisissant contraste avec le sang qui coulait sur sa peau.

Du faux sang, probablement. Toujours était-il que cette image l'avait marqué.

Les yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de sang, cette fois. Sherlock Holmes était parfaitement intact, en vie, et il se tenait juste devant lui, inchangé. Même son odeur était toujours la même – et un instant, John eut envie de laisser tomber sa colère puérile, et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes, tâter son pouls avec ses doigts, le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Entendre son cœur battre. Être sûr qu'il était vivant.

Mais ça aurait été admettre la défaite d'entrée de jeu, et John – même si le seul fait de lever les yeux vers Sherlock lui serrait la gorge et lui faisait monter des larmes aux yeux, John n'oubliait pas. On ne serrait pas dans ses bras un homme qui aimait à ce point vous faire passer pour un imbécile, peu importe à quel point on en avait envie. John n'était pas du genre à agir en fonction de son amour-propre, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Sherlock détruire le peu de fierté qui lui restait encore. Il plissa les yeux et attendit que cette envie de le serrer dans ses bras disparaisse.

Elle ne disparut pas.

Il serra les dents, et reprit :

- Je ne t'ai pas vu sortir de ton appartement…

- Je t'attendais dans le café.

Ah. Évidemment. Une fois de plus, John se sentit stupide – il n'avait même pas regardé à l'intérieur. Et une fois de plus, c'était Sherlock qui le faisait se sentir stupide. Et il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, aussi – c'était une des conséquences possibles à trois ans et demi d'éloignement.

- On rentre ? proposa Sherlock. Il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur.

- Une minute, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

L'instant d'après, son poing s'écrasait sur la joue de Sherlock – un peu comme la fois où il lui avait demandé de le faire, mais avec encore plus de volonté cette fois.

- Aouch ! s'exclama Sherlock, manquant de tomber par terre. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu le sais très bien, répliqua John d'un ton paisible. J'espère que je t'ai fait mal.

- Évidemment que tu m'as fait mal, imbécile !

- Tout va bien, alors. Allez, on entre, il fait froid.

Sans prêter plus d'attention à Sherlock qui se tenait la joue, avec l'agréable satisfaction d'avoir un tout petit peu rendu à l'autre la monnaie de sa pièce, il alla s'installer au fond du café, où Sherlock vint le retrouver trente secondes plus tard, la joue égratignée, manifestement de mauvaise humeur.

- J'aurais préféré que tu exprimes ta joie de me revoir d'une autre façon.

- J'en ai encore d'autres en réserve, donc je te conseille de la fermer si tu veux les éviter. Un café, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'un serveur qui passait à côté.

- La même chose pour moi.

Le serveur hocha la tête et s'éloigna, et John posa les yeux sur Sherlock. Qui posait les yeux sur lui. _Science of Deduction,_ par Sherlock ; qu'est-ce que sa tête, ses traits lui disaient ? Il aurait aimé être aussi doué que lui. À la façon dont Sherlock le regardait, il était certain qu'il devinait ce qu'il avait fait pendant toutes ces années, où il était allé, quel boulot il avait exercé, et une myriade d'autres informations en tout genre. Mais lui, il regardait le visage de Sherlock, et il n'y voyait que des yeux bleus, un nez, une bouche, des pommettes – dont une qui rougissait sous l'impact du coup de poing. Il n'avait même pas pris quelques rides. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Sauf que tout avait changé.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demanda Sherlock.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? Ça fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Tu comptais m'annoncer un jour ou l'autre que tu étais vivant ?

- Je n'en avais pas besoin, puisque tu m'as trouvé.

- Bon sang, Sherlock ! C'est pas une excuse ! Tu sais le, le… tu sais à quel point ces trois ans ont été _difficiles_ pour moi ?

Le retour de la machine. Sherlock le fixait d'un air calme, les yeux légèrement plissés, l'air pas du tout atteint parce qu'il disait.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Si t'étais vivant, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas fait savoir ? T'étais même pas obligé de venir me voir en personne pour me le dire ! Tu m'aurais envoyé un mot, un sms, je t'aurais cru ! _Pourquoi_, Sherlock ?

Dieu, en cet instant, il avait vraiment l'impression de le haïr.

- Et ne viens pas me dire que c'était parce que tu n'avais pas le choix ! Tu as _toujours le choix !_

- C'était… par protection.

- Par _protection ? _Pitié ! Je peux me protéger tout seul ! Et… Et Molly était au courant. _Molly_. Et je suis sûr que Mycroft était au courant ! Si Ire… Si la Femme n'était pas venue me voir, j'aurais continué à tout ignorer d'un bout à l'autre ! Ça t'amusait, c'est ça ? De me faire passer pour un imbécile une nouvelle fois ?

- John, je…

- Silence, Sherlock ! Mes lèvres bougent, tu vois, j'ai pas fini de parler. Au fond, tu sais quoi ? Ça m'est égal. Tu es vivant ? Tant mieux. Mais moi, j'ai fait mon deuil de toi.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu…

- Vos cafés, messieurs ! s'exclama le serveur d'une voix retentissante, pressentant certainement la dispute qui risquait de nuire à la tranquillité du café.

- Merci, répondit John d'une voix plus basse.

La diversion fonctionna. Il y eut moment de silence, pendant lequel ils se contentèrent de remuer leur café avec une petite cuillère, et John y glissa un sucre, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil vigilant de Sherlock.

- Tu as mis un sucre. Tu bois ton café sans sucre d'habitude. Pourquoi tu as mis un sucre ?

- Les gens changent, Sherlock. Et je sais que tu te dis que tu peux savoir tout ce qui m'est arrivé pendant ces trois ans rien qu'en lisant mon visage, en regardant mes vêtements, ma coupe de cheveux, mais il y aura toujours des choses que tu ignores. Et ce que tu ignores, c'est que j'ai tourné la page.

Bon, soit, il buvait toujours son café sans sucre, il avait juste monté ce petit stratagème pour que Sherlock le remarque et qu'il puisse le dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur... mais ça, Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Du moment qu'il comprenait le message.

- Si tu l'avais tournée, tu n'aurais pas cherché à savoir si j'étais encore en vie.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je peux être content de savoir que tu es vivant, et en colère contre toi à l'idée que tu me l'aies caché. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une machine, je peux ressentir plusieurs sentiments en même temps. Et maintenant, j'attends une explication. Pourquoi cette absence de trois ans ?

Silence.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est ça ?

- Je ne _peux_ pas te le dire, nuance, répondit Sherlock.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Moi, je crois que tu peux. Parce que si tu as pu le dire à Molly, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas me le dire. Et pourquoi _Molly_, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était la seule à être dans la confidence ? J'aurais pu être dans la confidence, moi aussi, j'aurais pu t'aider ! Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi !

- Ce n'était pas une histoire de confiance, mais…

- Oh, la ferme, Sherlock. Je commence à me demander si toutes ces années où j'ai cru qu'on était amis n'étaient que des mensonges. Parce qu'en fait, tu n'as jamais arrêté de te servir de moi.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, les yeux plissés sur John. En fait, il se défendait à peine, ce qui irritait John encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. _Pourquoi _est-ce qu'il ne se défendait pas ? Pourquoi ? Ça voulait dire que tout était vrai ? Qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui ?

- C'est pire que ça, en fait, réalisa John. Ce n'est même pas que tu ne voulais pas que je sois dans la confidence. Tu t'es _arrangé_ pour sauter devant mes yeux. C'est à _moi _que tu voulais faire croire à ta mort. Je…

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel toute la perception du monde changea pour John Watson. Il n'était pas un juste un type qui avait cru, comme tant d'autres, que Sherlock Holmes était mort. Il était celui pour qui toute la mise en scène avait vu le jour. C'était à _lui_ que Sherlock voulait faire croire à sa mort. Les autres importaient peu.

Bon sang. C'était douloureux. Sa gorge lui faisait mal.

- Je… Si tu voulais te débarrasser de moi, Sherlock, il y avait sûrement un moyen moins radical…

La tasse de Sherlock claqua dans sa soucoupe, et pour la première fois, il lut de l'agacement dans ses yeux bleus, soigneusement neutres jusque là.

- Grands dieux, John, ne sois pas si stupide ! Tu crois que j'aurais monté tout ça si je voulais simplement me _débarrasser _de toi ?

- Mais la mise en scène était pour moi.

- Pas seulement. Pour tout le monde.

- Mais surtout pour moi !

Sherlock secoua la tête, et s'il y avait une explication derrière, John comprit qu'il ne l'aurait pas. Ce type pouvait se révéler horriblement muet quand il avait décidé qu'il ne dirait rien. Et ça, c'était une autre marque, aux yeux de John, de la confiance qu'il ne lui portait _pas._

- Ok. Ok ok… Tu ne veux rien me dire. Ok. Explique-moi quand même quelque chose, si ce n'est pas trop demander… Ta mort. La mise en scène. Comment… Comment tu as fait ? Je t'ai vu tomber… C'était bien toi là haut, oui ?

- Oui. Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Si tu penses que je sortirai d'ici sans le savoir, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Explique-moi _comment_ tu as pu survivre à ça.

- C'était une question de timing. Tu était derrière le petit bâtiment en face, tu te souviens ? Je t'avais dit de revenir sur tes pas.

- Tu… Oh,_ god_, c'était pour ça ?

Oh, il se sentait stupide. Il avait cru… Il avait cru à autre chose. À la sincérité de Sherlock. Les larmes dans sa voix avaient pourtant l'air si réelles… Mais là encore, Sherlock avait déjà prouvé que ses talents d'acteur n'étaient pas moins bons que ses talents de déduction.

- J'arrive pas à y croire…

- Il fallait que tu sois à cet endroit précis pour que ça marche. J'avais fait appel à Molly et à mon réseau de contacts, j'avais besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

- Alors… Tous ces gens, qui m'empêchaient de passer… C'était… Des gens à toi ?

- Oui, mon réseau. Ils étaient là pour m'aider.

- Pour t'aider à me duper…

- Pas juste toi. Tout le monde. La presse. Les autres.

- Mais… Comment… Tu as pu sauter, et être encore en vie ? Sherlock ! Je t'ai vu, mort ! La tête fracassée ! Tu n'avais plus de pouls !

- Ce n'était pas moi.

- Quoi ? _Quoi ?_ Mais si, c'était toi ! J'ai reconnu ton visage !

- Non.

- Mais !

Ces yeux bleus, il ne pouvait pas les inventer, quand même ! L'image avait hanté ses cauchemars ! C'était bien lui, là, la tête fracassée sur le trottoir !

- Tu avais donc le petit bâtiment en face de toi, qui te cachait le point d'impact. Il suffisait que je saute et que j'atterrisse, et entre les deux, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, et c'était suffisant pour mon plan.

- Vas-y, explique-moi ça, j'ai hâte de l'entendre.

- J'ai sauté. Il y avait un camion poubelle en bas, prêt pour me recevoir.

- Un… Un cam…

- J'ai atterri dans le camion poubelle sur les sacs, qui avaient été préparés exprès pour amortir ma chute, et je m'y suis caché.

- Mais… Le corps… Sur le trottoir…

- Un cadavre de la morgue, habillé comme moi, coiffé comme moi, que Molly a jeté du premier étage.

- Mais… _il avait ton visage !_

- Non. C'est ce que tu as cru, mais non. Rappelle-toi, quand tu as voulu accourir là où j'étais tombé, tu t'es fait renverser par un cycliste…

- Oui… Que… Tu veux dire que ça aussi, c'était fait exprès ?

- _Tout_ était fait exprès, John. C'était le prix pour notre survie à tous. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce cycliste faisait partie de mon réseau. En te renversant, il t'a fait respirer une substance hallucinatoire au moyen d'une bombe aérosol, du même genre que celle qu'on avait respirée à Dewer's Hollow, quand on a vu le chien de Baskerville. Tu te souviens ? Tu étais persuadé que c'était moi qui venais de sauter du toit, tu venais de te faire renverser par un vélo, et tu étais drogué. Quand tu es venu vers moi, tu as donc naturellement _cru _que c'était moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mon réseau a couvert la scène de faux sang pour la crédibilité. Ils ont emmené le cadavre avant que tu ne puisses avoir une réelle chance de l'examiner. Et moi, je suis sorti du camion poubelle un peu plus loin.

- Oh… Bon sang…

Sherlock le regardait presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que John s'exclame "brillant !" comme à son habitude. Mais pas cette fois. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, oh non. Et Sherlock sembla rapidement le comprendre.

- John, c'était nécessaire. Il _fallait_ que je me fasse passer pour mort. C'était primordial. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Soit. Mais… Trois ans, Sherlock ? Sérieusement ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas revenir avant.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de revenir. Un simple petit mot aurait suffi ! Un simple texto, toi qui es tellement accro ! Un signe, un rien du tout ! Ça suffit, Sherlock. C'est toujours comme ça, avec toi. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant que tu as décidé de faire ton grand retour, mais ce sera sans moi.

- C'était _nécessaire !_

- J'ai l'impression qu'avec toi, c'est toujours nécessaire de me faire passer pour le dernier des cons.

- Tu ne comprends rien !

- Si. Je comprends que tu m'as laissé tomber, _laissé tomber, _Sherlock, pendant trois ans, pour _rien !_

- _Oh god,_ est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste passer au dessus de ce détail ?

- Ce d… Ce _détail ?_ Tu… ! Bon. Ça suffit. J'en ai assez entendu.

John se leva si brusquement qu'il manqua de faire tomber sa chaise en même temps. Sherlock le fixait en silence, et son attitude composée le mettait hors de lui.

- Si c'était pour ça, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que tu sois mort pour de bon !

La phrase claqua comme un coup de fouet à l'intérieur du café devenu silencieux, et Sherlock – eh bien, Sherlock avait l'air d'avoir pris une sacrée gifle. John ne s'attarda pas pour observer son expression – c'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Il sortit du café, et la porte qui claqua, les grelots qui résonnèrent, laissèrent place à un silence de fin du monde, qu'aucun client n'osa briser, tandis que Sherlock restait assis là, immobile, toujours sous le choc.

En allant retrouver John, il se doutait bien que ça ne serait pas la fête du slip, mais il s'était quand même imaginé des retrouvailles plus cordiales…

Mais visiblement, Sherlock Holmes s'était montré un peu trop optimiste, et John n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner.

xXxXx

* * *

Et voilà mes amis !

Note : La _Reichenbach Theory_ postée dans ce chapitre est tout à fait personnelle et purement conjecturale (comme toutes les théories qui circulent sur le web, à vrai dire). J'imagine que tout le monde a été au moins une fois perturbé par le camion poubelle garé près du trottoir. Néanmoins, si vous voulez mon avis sur le sujet, je doute que cette théorie soit la bonne, étant donné le faux raccord dudit camion poubelle (eh oui mes braves, votre Sana n'invente rien, regardez la scène image par image si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, et rendez-vous compte que le camion poubelle, qui est censée être la clé de l'énigme, disparaît entre le moment où John se fait renverser et le moment où il s'avance vers le corps de Sherlock. Peu crédible donc pour une _Reichenbach Solution_).

Voilà. J'auto-discrédite donc ma théorie exposée plus haut, mais bon.

À part ça, si vous avez bien aimé, pas aimé, moyennement aimé, envie de me faire part de vos Reichenbach Theories, faites-moi signe !  
À la prochaine, mes agneaux !


End file.
